The Dark Cloaked Lady
by nellybell515
Summary: A more darker atmosphere Naruto story then I am used to writing. It revolves around a very Overpowered O.C. named Faith, who is not a Ninja but through lots of unfolding events finds herself smack dab in the middle of their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I just wanted to say that this story is by far my favorite Naruto Fic that I have written and I probably will take offence easily to any criticisms on this one, Just letting you all know up front.**

******Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Naruto or anything relating to the Naruto World...I only own my Original Characters & Storylines and don't claim to own anything more nor is any money being made off of this story...I am only writing for entertainment purposes and because I am a huge fan of Naruto.**

* * *

This story begins with a mysterious young woman who at the moment has hidden her face beneath the cover of a long dark velvet cloak. She not only hid herself but the rather large Duffel bag on her back as well because the contents of that said bag was literally putting her in a life or death situation which was why this young lady was running throughout the uncrowded streets of the small Kingdom in which she was forced to live most of her life. Her only light sources on this cold cloudy night came from what could be seen of the few bright twinkling stars over her head in the darkened night sky and Charlotte Faith found herself being very grateful that she choose to make her latest escape attempt in the light of a Full Moon.

The lady takes a moment to catch her breath, panting she leans up against the nearby brick wall of the local bakery which along with almost everything else was closed at this time of night because the citizens had a curfew that was put in place by the King of the land due mostly in part to Charlotte's reckless King and Queen thought that by placing this curfew into action that it would make it that much easier to take control of their subjects especially those that liked to try showing their defiance to the Royal Couple such as Charlotte Faith was right now, Not only was she way out way passed the designated curfew time but she had stolen a very important artifact from the Castle's Treasury officially making her the number one rogue outlaw of their Kingdom.

Standing there sucking in some fresh new air into her lungs, Charlotte Faith goes into a slight panic as she hears multiple Horse hooves galloping hard against the stone pavement not that far from her own position. Ducking into an abandon alleyway hiding herself even more into the shadows, Charlotte Faith's heart froze as she spied four of the King's Royal Knights on horseback come into her line of sight and she prayed that HE would not be among the four because she knew her life would be over before she even made it to the outside world to gain the help she needed in order to finish out her fated quest.

* * *

The one Charlotte Faith had feared was in fact there and not only that but he just happened to be the Head Royal Knight. His name is Christian Fate and he was considered by almost everyone to be a very handsome man with short golden blond hair and the bluest eyes you ever did see all the women of the Kingdom was mesmerized by them and his lean musclebound body. His outside appearance was almost Angelic especially in his heavenly White Knight's Armor. However as the old saying goes:

_'Looks can be very deceiving.' _

* * *

Christian had became the King's youngest Knight after entering and dominating a tournament which the Royals held every year to display all the power & skills of their loyal men with the grand prize being the winner will secure a permanent place among the Royal Knights. Christian Fate was the only man to have ever enter the tournament and not be beaten out by any of the other men. No matter what the competition asked for, Rather it be Archery or Swordplay to a straight up one on one Brawl, His supremacy shined through to all who witnessed the events and as such Christian Fate was quite well known though out the Kingdom.

So when the old leader of the Knights was brutally murdered in his sleep and a new one had to take his place, The King who was already so impressed by the young man's display in the tournament that he didn't hesitate in his decision and assigned Christian the position even though there was more experienced Knights that didn't matter to the old King because as far as his Royal Highness was concerned Christian Fate was more qualified then anyone else in the entire Kingdom and as such his first official mission was to track down and capture the suspected murder of the former Head of the Knights which just happened to be a young woman Christian knew very well by the name of Charlotte Faith.

* * *

The men stop their Horses just short of where Charlotte's hiding spot was located. Christian Fate was the last to ride up on his dark steed, He simply hold up one of his hands singling his men to stop and beckon them to huddle around him as he begins to speak in a way to serious yet captivating tone of voice:

_"She is near here my Men...Trust me I know her scent very well and no matter how much perfume or other things she places upon herself, Her natural smell is embedded into my own senses... However, I feel that I should warn you to be on guard at all times, This lass is no weakling and is cleaver to boot. She is heavily armed and from what the King says knows a great deal in the Arts of Magic...Also remember men that the Queen wants us to take her Alive so that her Royal Highness can deal out the proper Punishment...NOW MOVE OUT AND FIND HER!"_

The three Knights did as they were commanded and each want off in a different direction in search of the Dark Cloaked Lady. Christian Fate sat for a moment with his eyes shut atop his Armored Horse sniffing the air trying to distinguish all the different aromas surrounding him on this night for he had little doubt that he smelled Charlotte's beautiful one of a kind scent; a mixture of Vanilla and Jasmine and something else that Christian could never quite figure out. He could of swore that it was coming from near this part of the Village but with the Bakery and other Shops it was hard for him to pinpoint the exact location. Christian opened his blue eyes and was about to move on to try sensing out another less odor oriented spot when his ears heard what sounded like a twig braking somewhere nearby.

* * *

The Dark Cloaked Lady froze in place wondering if anyone had heard that small twig she happened to had just stepped on by complete accident as she tried to silently make her way down the ally in which she had took up in an attempt to avoid being caught by the Royal Knights. Charlotte Faith's heart jumped right into her throat when she took a minute to peek and see what the Knights were up to. It didn't take her long to spot one of the four Royal Knights getting off of his Horse and walking on foot right towards where she was. Her legs began to shake as she realized it was her once good companion Christian Fate, the closer he got, the more her panic set in and Charlotte Faith found herself unable to move out of pure fear.

Seemingly out of nowhere a strong gloved hand came across her mouth and a deep male's voice whispered into her already trembling ear:

_"You'll be safe with me, My Lady." _

Before she knew what was happening the Dark Cloaked Lady found herself hoisted up on the strange man's shoulders causing her to rip the bottom hem of her dress as he made his way throughout the ally. At first she didn't put up a fight as she tried to gain control of her fear but once she had that tiny bit of control, Charlotte started to hit this complete stranger who was more or less abducting her upon his strong back with her fists wanting to be free of his hold then she suddenly stopped thinking to herself:

_This may be better then facing the Royal Knights but more Importantly, Where's my bag? _

Charlotte Faith then reached up under her cloak and patted her own shoulder letting out a sigh of relief when she felt the strap of her duffel bag for it meant that it was still on her persons. After that she gave up fighting this newest turn of events for the time being and tried to relax herself as much as was humanly possible while hanging on for the ride wanting to see where this unknown man was taking her because as far as Charlotte was concerned anywhere was better then being here in this Kingdom or facing Christian Fate.

* * *

Now we find Christian Fate crouched down his fingers rubbing about a 5 inch piece of lacy cloth between them the very same material he noticed that she was wearing when he had tea with her earlier in the day before all the madness they find themselves in now and even if he hadn't had the tea with her Christian's nose would of picked up on her smell as soon as he found the clothing piece.

Christian lifted his head back and let out a howling laugh before saying out loud to no one in particular:

_"Aye, This be so unlike you, My dear Charlotte to be this careless while on one of your escape attempts...Hmmm..." _

Christian then sees a freshly made footprint out of the corner of his eye that was way to large to fit that of a woman of Charlotte Faith's structure and he pieced it altogether.

_"Ah, I see now...You had some help did ya...It makes no difference you will be mine by the time this comes to an end."_

Standing up Christian Fate singled his men. Once they all came to his beck and call he just simply pointed down the alleyway. His men dismounted their horses for the ally was to small of a space for a horse to fit and all three men rushed the alleyway swords out in front, While Christian took his time strolling leisurely along behind them, the cloth still in his hands and a huge evil grin placed firmly across his wickedly handsome face for tonight was the perfect night for a Moonlit hunting spree.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Cloaked Lady Charlotte Faith didn't have to remain on the stranger's strong shoulders for very long because before she knew what was going on, She was being took into a dank underground cavern of some sort very far away from her couldn't tell to much about the space in which she was being carried because it was to dark to really see anything other then musty rock formations blurring by as the man made his way farther into where ever it was he was taking them.

Eventually they came into a more well lit area due to candles placed among rock walls but still nothing made any sense to Faith. She was starting to become panicky again by the time the man finally slowed down to open up one of the many doors they passed. He walked them slowly into the room beyond that door which was just a simple room with a long table and many chairs setup around it. Into one of those chairs the large man sat her down and much to her disliking the guy stood behind her as if he was awaiting his next set of orders or something. Charlotte took a moment to take in her surroundings and she realized that among all those chairs three of them were already occupied by the most oddest collection of what she assumed were males although it was a little hard to tell just by looking since they had such feminine features.

Sitting there thinking to herself: _What have I gotten myself into here, Maybe this wasn't the best course of action after all._ Her thoughts were interrupted when the large man who brought her in started to speak to the long black haired, very white skinned slender man position at the head of the table. Just one look was enough for Charlotte to realize that this guy was in charge of things because he had a certain Devilish Leadership air surrounding him.

_" My Lord Orochimaru, The mission was a success more so then we originality thought."_ He took a moment to bow before going on making Faith even more uncomfortable in the process._" This girl was in trouble so I brought her here to you Master, Since you said you were in need of more test subjects...Now may I please be locked back up in my cell before my urges take me over once more."_

Then the Orange Spiky haired dude started nervously shifting from one of his enormous feet to the other as he awaited the Serpent resembling man's respond. Luckily to both Faith and the Buff Guy's relief, They didn't have to wait very long for the bizarre skinny man turned his slanted eyes towards Charlotte Faith clearly sizing her up as he spoke to the big guy behind her not once looking at him.

_" Yes Juugo, Go on back to your cell, I am done with you for now...If I need you again I will send Kabuto."_

He didn't have to tell Juugo twice the man was all to happy to leave that he practically ripped the door off the hinges trying to get out as fast as he could to return to his sanctuary even if it was a cell it seemed to sooth the large man's killing rages.

The long dark haired man and the one with glasses stared down Faith after Juugo left, The other spiky haired guy in the room seemed more or less not interested in what was happening around him._" Well Master, What shell do we do with her? If I should be so bold as to make a suggestion, I suggest we should begin with seeing what we have to work with...I can tell nothing of her physical alignment with that godawful hooded cloak she has on...If it would please you Sire, I would be more then willing to remove it from her by force if need be."_ that came spilling out of the mouth of the white haired glasses wearing guy Kabuto Yakushi.

Charlotte Faith started shaking after hearing that, The last thing she wanted was for anyone to remove her cloak and even though she wasn't much of a fighter she was not willing to allow these strange men de-cloak her because that would mean they would find out that she was not as she seemed. Deciding the best option to save herself from having to go into details about what was hidden beneath her cloak was to give them a small gander. She reached up her hands still shaking slightly as she pulled back her hood to reveal her thick unnatural looking dark bloody crimson red hair along with pure snow white stripes only covering her parted bangs {{Think Rogue's hairstyle from X-Men}} along with her scared patched up face for the first time to anyone outside of her own homeland.

All of her facial features were pleasant enough to look at until you took notice of her eyes which was almost impossible not to notice due to one of them having a black eye-patch covering over the entire eye with a long scar running above and underneath the said patch clearly it had been sliced opened at some point. Faith's other eye was in plain sight, However it was not normal by any means for one thing it was of unusual coloring: A dark purple Iris & Sclera very little white portions visible and probably the most bizarre part about her eye was the Pupil itself instead of the normal black dot as most eyes showed Charlotte Faith had what appeared to have been a deep green upside down five-pointed star pentagram with tiny unrecognizable symbols embedded along the outer circle.

_"Humph, From the looks of her face It's obvious she was already someone's test subject...I don't really give a shit what you do with her just keep whatever it is quiet caz I'm gonna go lay down for awhile and I don't want to be disturbed for any reason."_The spiky haired guy Sasuke Uchiha commented before standing up and walking out of the room without so much as another word to any of them.

_"Sasuke's right, She does seem to have been an experimental piece to someone, So no Kabuto we will not being testing on her...However I would like to keep her around and observe her for awhile...Those eyes shield such power...Do you not find them as intriguing as I, Eh Kabuto?"_

_"Yes Master, I could sense the power radiating off of her the moment Juugo brought her into the room but I also have not been able to detect even the slightest trace of Chakra present in any of the cell in her body...Ether she has some way of suppressing sensory of her Chakra OR She has no Chakra whatsoever...My guess would be the latter of the two since right now she looks oddly confused by this conversation...Almost asif she has no idea what we are talking about."_

Kabuto was not wrong in his observation because Charlotte really had no idea what Chakra was as she sat there looking back and forth between both men with one of her eyebrows raised in clear confusion for their conversation was going completely over her limited understanding of things. The only thing she truly grasped was that the one called Orochimaru did not want to experiment on her while the one called Kabuto did. Faith had already had more then her own fair share of being a test subject in the past and she was not about to become someone elses if she could help it.

_"Hmm interesting, Now that you mentioned it Kabuto I believe you are right...She doesn't say much ether,Does she? We don't even know her name."_

_"Perhaps she doesn't know how to speak my Lord."_

Orochimaru got up from the head of the table walking closer towards Faith making her panic start up again with each step he took until he finally stopped just short of where she was sitting. He then seated himself on the table right in front of where she was seated so that he was face to face with her. He sat there for awhile with his hand on his chin watching Charlotte Faith as she tried to calm her nerves which must of been written all over her face because suddenly Orochimaru let out a small smirk of a laugh before saying to her:_" Relax child, I have no intentions of harming you at this time...However I would like to know if you can in fact speak or not?"_ In responds to that question Faith nodded her head yes.

_"I see...Well, Perhaps introductions would be nice...I'll even get us started...My name is Orochimaru, I'm one of the Three Legendary Sennin and the man behind me is Kabuto Yakushi my loyal servant...A Splendid Shinobi in his own right._ Behind Orochimaru's back Kabuto blushed a little as he heard that last part about him because he was not used to such compliments from his master or from anyone really.

_"Lastly the young man with a chip on his shoulder who left the room is Sasuke Uchiha...Now I believe It's your turn to introduce yourself my dear."_ he ended his introductions by planting a friendly enough smile on his snake like face and tried to take one of Charlotte's hands only for her to jerk it away before he could touch her.

She then cleared her throat before opening her mouth and talking for the first time in days:_"Faith...Charlotte Faith...Please don't touch me...Don't like to be touched."_ Faith let that sink in with both men before she want on to ask:_" What is Chakra, Sennin and Shinobi? Don't know those words."_

_"You're joking right? Are you seriously telling me that you have no idea even what a Shinobi Ninja is?_ asked Kabuto in complete disbelief until he seen her shaking her head no and flinching as his tone of voice raised._"What have you been living under a rock all your life or something, How could you not know what those things are?!"_

_"Alright, That's enough Kabuto and tell me what country did Juugo find her in?'_

_"In the Land of Steel...The Iron-Fist Kingdom to be exact but why does that matter my Lord."_

_"Then that explains why she has no understandings of the Shinobi World...The Land of Steel is not a Shinobi territory...They are more Medieval and tend to stick with Knights and Mages of Yore...Hardly any citizen of that land knows anything about our Ninja ways especially not those that are from the Iron-Fist Royals have prohibited any contact at all with the outsider Shinobis and even want as far as to band them from their lands with Death as the penalty for any who dare enter without permission...It's called Iron-Fist for a reason Kabuto...They have a group of Knights simply known as the Royal Knights and they are supposedly as ruthless as they come and show no mercy to anyone not even their own kin."_

At the mention of the Royal Knights, Charlotte Faith jumped up out of her chair knocking it backwards to the floor. She didn't go anywhere or do anything just stood there in fear as Christian Fate's image flashed through her mind. Nether Orochimaru nor Kabuto knew how to react to her sudden movement but at that moment the entire structure they were in started to rattle which was only supposed to happen if invaders entered the various barriers set up around the outskirts of their hideout.

_"Kabuto, It seems we have unwanted guests...Go take care of them and make sure that they don't disturb Sasuke...As for you my lovely Faith, Come with me...I will personally give you a short guided tour and explain in better detail what I have planned for the likes of you my dear."_

With that being said all three of them left the room Kabuto going in the direction towards the entrance and Charlotte Faith following behind Orochimaru in the opposite direction going deeper into their lair and into her new home away from home at least for the time being that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte Faith walked with Orochimaru for a short amount of time while he explained to her all of his future plans and showed her the room she would be staying in and some of the easiest routes to take in the hideout should they have to evacuate in a hurry. It wasn't a long tour by any means as matter of fact Orochimaru cut it even shorter by suddenly having to leave to take care of some unfinished business at least that was the excuse he give her, So now Faith was free to wonder around on her own.

She settle on going to check out Kabuto Yakushi's situation since he had not shown his face from the moment he parted ways with them and Charlotte was a bit curious as to what he was up too. She made her way to the entrance only to stop and take in the scene before her because it was something she was not expecting to see. Kabuto was indeed out there only he was warped in what appeared to have been wooden bars or something to that degree while another unknown man wearing a metal Leaf headband stood guard over him.

Faith pulled her hood back over top of her head so that her scared face was covered and walked on out much to Kabuto's surprise._"What are you doing here? Unless you know of a way to get rid of this wood clone of Yamato or get me out of these damn wooden binds, Then you are useless to me so you might as well turn around and go back inside with Lord Orochimaru."_

Charlotte Faith didn't say anything but rather she hold out her right hand, palm up, straight in front of her aimed at the clone and with her left hand she reached over and placed it on the wooden blocks surrounding Kabuto within seconds scorching hot fire shot out of both her hands setting ablaze both wooden clone and wooden bindings.

The Yamato clone burned to nothing more then ashes and the wood that entrapped Kabuto fell to the ground where it fizzled and finally burned out just as the clone had done, However Kabuto himself remained unharmed no fire touched any part of him. He stood up and looked at her with an eyebrow raised very impressed by what he just seen even he didn't fully understand how she was able to summon up fire without forming hand-signs or even speaking any words but he would have to figure that little puzzle piece out later because right now he needed to get over towards the giant hole in the middle of the ground that Sasuke made while fighting Naruto Uzumaki and company.

Kabuto grabbed ahold of her cloaked arm much to Faith's disliking but before she could do anything about it he done teleported them both away and they appeared right next to Sasuke Uchiha who had his arm raised above his head with Orochimaru griping it tightly on the opposite side of him high up on a hill top with Naruto's weaken team below them. As soon as they hit solid ground Charlotte pulled out of Kaubto's hold backing away from him but what she failed to realize was how close to the edge she truly was and ended up free falling down the hillside.

She landed awkwardly below Kaubto's group somewhere near Naruto Uzumaki who was down on his knees pleading with Sasuke Uchiha to come back to the Hidden Leaf Village and cursing Orochimaru's name. Faith was relativity uninjured other then a major pain in her backside and the air being knocked temporarily out of her lungs she was more or less fine.

_"Are you alright lady? That was quite a fall you took just now!"_ that came from Naruto as he stood up trying to come to her aid only to be stopped by the injured Yamato calling out to him:_" Naruto, Stop where you are...You have no idea who this woman is, Just the simple fact that she came here with Kaubto should be enough for you to use caution when approaching her because she is clearly apart of Orochimaru's team and therefore we should consider her the enemy for the time being."_

Naruto Uzumaki actually done as his Captain commanded of him for once and instead he stood there staring at the cloaked lady laying at an odd angle before him because at that very moment Faith sat up and her hood fall backwards reviling her bizarre eyes & hair yet again; freezing Naruto in his tracks. Charlotte didn't say anything as she to get to her feet, she only looked up at the three men she was there with which is probably why she was not prepared for what happened next nor was Naruto Uzumaki for that matter.

Faith turned her attentions back to the golden blonde haired teenager in front of her just as he dropped back down to his knees holding onto his gut yelling out in agonizing pain. Reddish energies spiraled out from inside of him taking on a form of its own. A mini fox like creature overtook Naruto's body, It's tails kept multiplying the number was already up to five. At this point Naruto could barely be made out inside of that thing. Suddenly the demon leaped towards Charlotte Faith it looked asif it was about to attack her as it tackled her back to the hard ground.

No one had any idea what to do, Normally when the Kyuubi tried to overtake Naruto as it was doing right now Captain Yamato would restrain it with his Wood Style Kekkei Genkai, however since his battle with Sasuke earlier his chest was badly wounded and he hardly had any chakra left which was not a good sign for anyone there because the more tails that that beast grow the more Naruto lost control and the Fox took control.

However it turns out that Yamato's skills were not needed because the Fox Bijuu had only appeared to have attacked Charlotte Faith when actually it was nothing of the sort. To everyone's shock & awe Faith stood up shoving the Fox off of her face where he had been licking it in a playful manner. She now stood before everyone petting the fox as it nuzzled it's head against her shoulder. It's intense red chakra not effecting the woman in the least bit which was unheard of when you consider everyone else who tried to touch the beast got their flesh burned badly including his Jinchuriki host Naruto Uzumaki himself but that didn't seem to be the case with Charlotte Faith.

Orochimaru let go of Sasuke's arm and transported himself down near her and the fox. As soon as the Kyuubi set its furious red eyes on the snake man it stopped nuzzling Charlotte and let out a enraged howl before swiping its massive claws in Orochimaru's direction causing him to have take a few steps back so that he wasn't mauled. When the Fox want to swipe at him again Faith spoke but one word:_'Stop'_ instantly the Kyuubi stopped his sharp claws just mere inches from Orochimaru's serpent like face and he returned to her side still glaring at the man with such hatred in his crimson eyes.

_"Faith my dear, Are you actually controlling that unpleasant beast?"_ asked Orochimaru after he cleared his throat and calmed himself so that his moment of fear never surface on the his outside.

She didn't get a chance to answer him because at the moment a pink haired teenage girl grabbing her arm which clearly had been burned from the Bijuu and a very light skinned barely clothed teenage boy approached her but kept their distance. Sakura the girl spoke as the boy Sai eyed the Nine Tails with what looked like worry in his dark eyes although it was hard to tell since his other facial features were entirely emotionless.

_"Please Miss, If you really can control the Nine Tails could you please get it to return to Naruto...The boy inside of that thing Naruto Uzumaki...He is suffering inside of there, The Kyuubi's chakra hurts him... His body can not handle it the way you seem too."_ Sakura's voice cracked causing her to stop talking and she began to cry.

Faith looked at the Kyuubi beside her and she could see the young man inside his flesh was in deed coming off and what little that could still be seen of him was thriving in seer pain struggling against impossible odds to gain some kind of control. So she ended up putting her hands on top of the Fox's head scratched behind his ears before simply saying: _'Free the boy.'_

The Kyuubi done as she commanded and slowly disappeared back inside of Naruto releasing him from his pain and suffering. Sakura ran to him and started some sort of healing technique trying to savage what she could of Naruto's body. Charlotte Faith stood there watching until Orochimaru suggested that it was time for them to leave. He grabbed a hold of her cloak sleeve making sure not to touch her actaul arm and teleported them back up near Sasuke and Kaubto, Then all four of them faded away in slow flaming spirals until there was nothing left to be seen of any member belonging to team Orochimaru.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed since Charlotte Faith joined Orochimaru and company, Allot has happened in those months for starters Faith was no longer in the same location that Juugo had brought her to due to their little run in with Naruto Uzumaki and his team Orochimaru felt he had no choice but to relocate. So now Charlotte found herself hidden away in some strange unknown territory; {unknown to her that was} where she spent most of her time being trained by Kabuto Yakushi in the ways of a Medical Ninja, So that when Kaubto had to go out on a mission for his Master there would be at least one other person who knew how to make the special medicine needed to help ease the suffering of Lord Orochimaru's decaying body as he readied himself to takeover Sasuke Uchiha as per their agreement which Faith had no idea of all the details involved in that deal nor did she really want to know the details.

She more or less just want along with whatever was asked of her without to much questioning. However teaching her was more of a challenge then Kabuto assumed it would be when he agreed to take her under his knowledgeable wings. Once he realized just how uneducated Charlotte Faith truly was for one thing the girl could not read and could barely write. Kabuto refused to waste his time trying to teach her those basic skills instead he focused more on showing her the herbs needed for the medicine and how to mix it altogether and to hell with everything else. Even though he had come to tolerate and even slightly like Charlotte Faith, Orochimaru's well being was the only thing that matter to Kabuto Yakushi and he was not shy about making that perfectly clear to Faith as was evident right this moment.

_"No, No, No...How many times do I have to explain this to your simpleton like mind...You crush it like this!"_ Kabuto snatched the bowl out of Charlotte's gloved hands and the little crusher stick she was using and started properly breaking up the herbs inside asif it was second nature to him all the while giving Faith a hateful look._"If you go to fast you make it unusable...Now do it correctly!"_ He handed her back the bowl while hovering over her making sure she done it as it was supposed to have been done this time. Once he was satisfied she had that part down packed Kabuto was about to move onto the next step when someone appeared in the doorway of the very large opened spaced lab they were in; interrupting their lesson.

_"Ah Sasuke Uchiha, What brings you down to these parts? Normally you would not be caught dead anywhere near me or the girl...So what is it that you want?"_ stated Kabuto while pressing his glasses from the bridge of his nose back into the protection of his eyes purposely using his middle finger, flipping off Sasuke in the process.

At first Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stood there leaning against the door-frame watching them both with his cruel black onyx eyes making Faith very uneasy and annoying Kabuto to no end for he never truly liked Sasuke Uchiha, he was just forced put up with him for Orochimaru's sake. It was only when Kabuto want to open his mouth again that Sasuke finally said something: _"Just checking out something four-eyes...I'll be going now."_ He then turned around and walked away as if he was never there to begin with leaving both Charlotte and Kabuto wondering what in the world that was all about.

* * *

What Sasuke Uchiha was checking out was the exact whereabouts of both Charlotte Faith and Kabuto Yakushi because he wanted to make sure they were preoccupied for a long amount of time while he set in motion his own plan of actions involving Orochimaru and he knew that Kabuto's Lessons lasted a few hours at most giving him more then enough time to do what it is he planned.

Standing outside Orochimaru's bedroom door Sasuke could hear him whimpering in pain on the other side and saying something about having Sasuke's powerful body soon. In responds to that Sasuke Uchiha smirked thinking to himself:_'Dream on, You creepy Bastard...I never had any intentions of EVER allowing you access to any part of my body, Freak!'_ Then Sasuke switched on his Sharingan to locate Orochimaru before he rammed his long sword through the wooden door charging it with his highly toned Lightning Technique.

Orochimaru was quick on the draw and manged to block the blade from reaching his heart by crisscrossing his arms in front of his chest having the sparking blade stab into his useless arms instead. He was sitting there wondering where that kind of powerful attack came from when his door suddenly got sliced up to reveal Sasuke's angry mug watching him like a hawk in the door frame as he redrew his blade.

_" I knew it was only a matter of time before you tried something like that Sasuke my boy...But have such power at your age is truly amazing..._Orochimaru stopped talking long enough for his long snake like tongue slip out licking his lips before going on:_" I can't wait for that body to be mine!"_ He suddenly jumped up on his bed as Sasuke came on into the room sword stabbing at him up close.

Orochimaru's body dropped and out slipped this gigantic white snake like creature with his face but the snake body was made entirely up of tiny white serpents. This demonic looking thing took up most of the bedroom as it hovered above Sasuke hissing up a storm eyeing its prey. Sasuke wasn't intimidated by this in the least bit, He just simply snorted before saying:_" So that's your true form...All that body hopping has turned you into nothing more then a freak of nature, That shall die by my hand on this night."_

The Snake Monster howled out in high pitched hisses before Orochimaru yelled out at Sasuke: _"GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"_ It then struck at the Uchiha and thus started their long winded battle, Where only one would come out victorious as the other's life was surly to be believed as has to be ended on this day.

* * *

Charlotte Faith had just finished up making the latest batch of medicine when she along with Kabuto Yakushi heard high pitched hissing sounds followed by what sounded to be things breaking in the distance. Both of them looked at each other; Faith not knowing what was happening and Kabuto knowing exactly what was going on. He quickly grabbed a hold of her cloaked arm that wasn't holding the medicine vial and dragged her out of the lab. Kabuto rushed rushed them towards Orochimaru's bed chamber as fast as he could. He only slowed down when he got to the cut up door, holding out his arm to stop Charlotte from going any father, he took a quick peek inside the room only to see the large white snake laying chopped in half and Sasuke's form coming out unharmed.

So Kabuto cleared his throat before saying: _" Just answer me one thing...Which one are you?"_

In responds to that Sasuke simply said: _"You tell me?"_ Then he switched on his Sharingan taking Kabuto and Charlotte Faith into a reply of the events that happened. They stood there watching as Orochimaru was absorbed completely into Sasuke Uchiha no longer in the land of the living and just as soon as they entered into that domain they were right back in the hallway outside of the bedroom.

Nether Faith nor Kabuto knew what to say to that as they stood there dumbfounded. Sasuke however walked over to Charlotte and took the sleeve of her cloak almost like Kabuto done exact not as hastily and he flat-out told her: _"You're coming with me."_She pocketed the medicine she made and nodded her head at Sasuke who nodded back as a silent agreement passed between them.

Kabuto Yakushi opened his mouth to protest but one stern stare from Sasuke's Sharingan made whatever he had planned to say linger inside is mouth and he said nothing just watched as Sasuke Uchiha and Charlotte Faith exited out of the hidden underground cavern and began their new journey as the first two official members of Team Taka/Hawk.


	5. Chapter 5

In the last few months Charlotte Faith was not the only one effected by her decisions, Christian Fate had his own hands full of things to deal with since her disappearance from the Iron Fist Kingdom on his watch nonetheless, which only added to the already mounting pressure he was under in order to find The Dark Cloaked Lady before the Iron-Fist King had his head mounted on the Castle's wall.

We find Christian along with four of his Knights riding atop their trusty steeds heading for Konohagakure/Konoha or as it is better known as the Hidden Leaf Village as they made their way throughout The Five Great Shinobi Countries after getting word that Charlotte Faith was in fact in the hands of an unknown Ninja.

Christian stopped his horse and hold out his arm just short of the large gate surrounding the Hidden Leaf, his men came to a stop behind him for that was their signal then they all then hopped off the horses. Christian Fate left behind two of his Knights to watch over the steeds and the remaining two Knights were to tag along with him. The three of them made their way inside of the large gates and explaining to the two guards on duty why they were there along with showing them the official document from the Iron-Fist King himself and demanding to be taken to the Hokage immediately.

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane the guards simply shrugged their shoulders and since they didn't really have any other choice but to allow the small group to pass, they decided to do so only with an escort because after all these were outsiders here to see their leader Lady Tsunade and they had to be very cautious for it wasn't that long ago that the Leaf lost the great Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and they didn't want history to repeat itself on this day. Anyways the Knights didn't have to wait for long because here came their escorts now, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto lead Christian's party to the Hokage Tower with Kakashi taking up the rear. Once inside Naruto moved closer to the Hokage giving them some room to speak with the surprised looking Lady Tsunade because she had not been briefed on what was happening yet.

Kakashi on the otherhand faded into the background watching the Knights with extreme caution for he did not trust ether one of them as far as he could throw them. There was just something off about these men that the Jonin couldn't quite put his finger on just yet but he could sense red flags from the moment he laid his one visible eye on them and that was enough for him to distrust the so called Royal Knights.

_"Naruto,Kakashi; What is the meaning of this...Who are these strange men you brought into my office? Someone explain to me just what the hell is going on here!"_Tsunade practically shouted at both Ninja. However it was Christian Fate who took up the challenge of answering her as he quickly give her an apologetic bow before speaking:

_"My apologizes my good Lady Hokage for the sudden intrusion, However the business we have at hand is at the utmost urgent I assure you...My name is Christian Fate and I am the head of the Land of Steel's Royal Knights...His highness King Steel has issued a warrant for the arrest of a certain young Maiden whom we believe to be in cahoots with Shinobi such as yourselves and therefore we were ordered to track this Maiden down at any cost...So my follow Knights and I will be traveling through all Shinobi Territories until we manage to track her down and our King has requested that all countries allow our search to take hold."_

Christian want to hand photos of Charlotte Faith, along with the Warrant and Official Proclamation to Tsunade only to find her assistant Shizune jumping over the desk in front of him with a kunai in one of her hands pointed at Christian's face and she used the other hand to snatch the papers away while Tonton the pig oinked up a storm at his feet causing the Knight to take a step back._" Do NOT come any closer to Lady Tsunade, If you have anything to give our Hokage kindly hand it to me or one of the other Ninja in the room!"_stated Shizune in a kind yet protectively stern like tone of voice before she turned around handing Tsunade the documents and lowering her weapon but not sheathing it.

The fifth sat there reading over the document for some time and studying the photographs both cloaked and not cloaked versions of the young woman before she finally responded to Christian:_" I see, So this young lady has been charged with not only thrift of Royal artifacts but for murder of the former head of Knights as well...Those are some pretty serious offensives, It's no wonder the Iron-Fist Kingdom wants this girl's head on a silver platter...I will permit, Your search to continue in our Village and will aid you in any way necessary...However, I am no fool and I am well aware of the views the Land of Steel takes on us Shinobi especially that of the Iron-Fist Kingdom and therefore should any of you lay one finger on any of my kind, Our treaty will be off and we will treat you as hostel enemies...Do I make myself clear ?"_

_"Perfectly clear Lady Hokage...We thank you for your cooperation, Now if you will excuse us, We will get our search underway so that we do not take up to much of your time for we have many more places to visit."_

The Royal Knights took their leave and as soon as they did Tsunade summoned the hidden ANBU members to her side where she ordered that to keep close watch on all actives the Knights took while in Konoha and report it back to only her in secret.

* * *

Once the ANBU left, Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke up for the first time since coming in contact with the outsiders: _" With all due respect Lady Tsunade, Are you sure you made the right decision just now? Surly I am not the only one who has noticed that something is just not right about those Knights."_

_"No Kakashi, You were not the only one to notice that...However, as the Hokage my hands were tied and I had no real choice but to allow them their search or face a possible war among nations...So that is why I have the ANBU watching their every move, Those Knights will not be able to take a piss without me knowing."_

Naruto had been looking over the documents, The pictures in particular captured his interests:_"Hey Granny, I can tell you already that those Knights are not gonna find this girl because I know for a fact she ain't here...This is the same lady who took control of the Nine Tails when we finally found Sasuke a few months back...She's where ever the hell that snake Bastard Orochimaru is right now."_

_"Are you absolutely sure of that Naruto?"_asked Kakashi Hatake while taking the photos from Naruto so that he could have a look to since he wasn't involved in that failed mission.

_"Look at her Kakashi Sensei, How can you forget someone with a face like hers, especially that creepy eye!"_ Naruto shuddered as he remembered seeing Faith's eye in reality._" Wait a minute, Kakashi Sensei if we find her before those dumb Knights we might be able to find Sasuke as well and drag his ass back to the Village where he belongs."_

No one said anything to that as they all set around pondering what to do next but enough of the Hidden Leaf Village for now, Charlotte Faith is about to embark on a journey that will indeed be tied to all that has happened here for Naruto's words does have some truth behind them just not in the way any of them think.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke Uchiha didn't take Charlotte Faith that far from Orochimaru's hideout because the next member Sasuke wanted to recruit for his new Team which he called Hawk was close particular member was locked away in a water container in one of the many secret laboratories that Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi ran illegal experiments in. His name's Suigetsu Hozuki.

_" Ah Sasuke if you're here then that means the rumors must be true and you finally killed that Bastard Orochimaru."_

_"Yes he's dead and I am the one who killed him."_ was all Sasuke was willing to say on the he took out his blade and sliced opened the container holding Suigetsu freeing him from his watery prison. Faith watched as water spilled everywhere leaving a massive puddle in the middle of the room as the guy who was speaking started to slowly form out of that water completely in the nude. Charlotte avoided her gaze so that she wasn't staring directly at his manhood but Sasuke just stood there unfazed until the men was fully developed into his humanized form.

_"Ah, Free at last...Thanks Sasuke but why did you free me to begin with...What is it that you want and who's the girl next to you trying to not look at my beautiful naked body?"_ Suigetsu started laughing after that last question because Faith even though hooded and they couldn't see, she still had a slight blush on her face as she stood beside Sasuke staring at anything and everything exact for Suigetsu Hozuki.

Sasuke Uchiha being the calm in control type of person he didn't let it bother him in the least bit as he told Suigetsu what he thought he needed to know:_" Her name is Faith...What I have in plan for her does not effect you in anyway, So she is no concern to you...However you Suigetsu, I want to join me."_

Suigetsu's laughter stopped as he asked more questions:_"Join you? Why on earth would I want to do a thing like that Sasuke?Who else do you plan on having 'join' you and what are we joining you for exactly?"_

_"Man you sure do ask allot of questions...Fine very well, I am also getting Juugo from the Northern Hideout and Karin of the Southern Hideout...As for what you will be joining me for that will have to wait until we are all together, Then I will explain it all in detail for I see no point in repeating myself 3 different times."_

_"Juugo?"_ That simple question actually came from Charlotte Faith who focused her only visible eye on Sasuke. She wasn't aware of all his plans and didn't really want to be aware of them; She just was going along with him for now in order to get farther away from Christian Fate and his Knights because to her the more distance she put between herself and Christian the better.

_"Ah, She does speak, I was starting to wonder about that!"_ Suigetsu grinned at her showing off his pointed teeth moving a bit closer towards her still in the buff making Faith take a step behind Sasuke.

_"Yes the very same Juugo who brought you to Orochimaru...Do you have a problem with Juugo, That I am not aware of?"_

_"No."_ Charlotte may not of had much to say but Suigetsu had plenty:_" She might not but I do, I can't stand ether one of those two...I just don't think we will get along is all but you know that's just my two cents worth. HeeHee...I understand why you would pick me of course but choosing those two is starting to make me wonder about you Sasuke."_

_"Do you ever shut up...Come on get dressed, We're leaving."_ stated Sasuke before turning around grabbing Faith by her cloaked arm sleeve and started to walk off.

Suigetsu laughed again before saying:_"Ordering me around again like some kind of big shot, Huh."_ he then evaporated his body into the water below his feet and before ether Faith or Sasuke knew what was happening Suigetsu was right next to Sasuke with his finger near Sasuke's temple in a threatening manner as he spoke again saying:_" I think, It's time we settle the nature of our relationship Sasuke, Okay...You were the one who chose to rescue me, You made that decision on your own and I never once said anything about following you if you came back for me...Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't make you better then me, Everyone wanted to kill him...You were just his favorite and let you stay by his side while the rest of us were locked away, So you had more chances is all."_

Sasuke and Suigetsu had an intense stare down after that as Faith stood still watching to see what happened next. Suddenly Suigetsu pulled his finger away from Sasuke deciding against making his mind drown inside his skull and instead he laughed again:_" Ha Ha got ya, It was just kidding ya...Although I did just spare your life when I didn't have too...So I say that makes us even for you letting me outta of that tank, I'm free from that prison at last and that means that I am free to go do whatever it is I wanna do."_ Then he walked off in the opposite direction.

_"Hmm, I see...Well that's to bad."_ was all Sasuke said before he took faith and walked off.

Getting outside they came across a large water puddle with Suigetsu swimming laps until he seen them._" Hey, I forgot to ask you, It was your former team that took out Zabuza Momochi...What ever happened to his sword, The Executioner's Blade...Look, I'll make you a deal...You help me find that blade and I will join your little team."_

Sasuke slightly shrugged his shoulders before saying:_" Fine,Get dressed...I'm not gonna tell you again."_ Then he walked on top of the water with Charlotte Faith using his abilities since she had no known Chakra. Once Suigetsu finally put some clothing on he joined up with them and they want on their way to the land of the Mist to find Zabuza's long lost sword.

* * *

They came across a rather large Bridge with the words: 'The Great Naruto Bridge' written across it. Charlotte stared at Sasuke who shook his head yes to her unasked question letting her know it was the same Naruto she met not that long ago. Suigetsu on the other hand let out a small laugh before taking a drink from one of the many water bottles he had to carry around with him in order to keep himself hydrated due to his special body which was made of a liquid base and not of fleshy meat:

_"That's a weird name for a bridge...Say Sasuke, Did Master Zabuza put a good fight?"_

Sasuke didn't answer him instead he stood there staring up at the sign as memories from his past with team 7 flooded his mind,That was until Faith snapped her fingers in front of his face as Suigetsu called his name over and over bringing Sasuke back to the here and now._" Geez, Sasuke What's the matter with you man?"_

_"Nothing is the matter...Let's just go and get this over with already."_He then took off down the bridge leaving Charlotte and Suigetsu looking at one another for a moment before they both shrugged their shoulders and followed behind him.

They didn't stop until they reached the small grave site of both Zabuza Momochi and his partner in his former life Haku. Unfortunately the only thing in sight was two wooden crosses and no signs of The Executioner's Blade._" What the hell, It's not here...You sure this was the last place you saw it Sasuke?"_

_"I'm sure...Look, I'm not the fucking Groundskeeper... if it's not here then someone must of taken it."_

_"Well yeah, That's obvious but since Master Zabuza's Sword is not here...I guess that means I don't have to join your little group...Oh well and man I was starting to look forward to it too."_ Suigetsu rolled his eyes clearly mean that last part as being sarcastic.

As they were walking back towards the town Sasuke asked Suigetsu what he planned to do next and Suigetsu answered saying that he was going to look for the blade of want into a long winded detailed account of the Legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and how since Zabuza is gone that he should be the inheritor of his Executioner's Blade since the swords were always passed down from generation to generation. That was until some punk off the street rammed his shoulder into Suigetsu and then mouthing off something about Suigetsu watching where he was walking and name calling him. This got him to stop talking long enough to try and confront the punk only for Sasuke to grab a hold of his arm stopping him.

The punk turned around and was now trying to start something with Sasuke until he gave him one stern evil looking murderous glare freaking out the punk making him hightail it out of there mumbling something under his breath.

_"Man,You are way nicer then I am...So, It looks like you owe me for not starting trouble...How do you plan to pay up Sasuke?"_

Sasuke's form of payment was taking both Suigetsu and Charlotte Faith to a local Cafe where he bought them frozen yogurt, getting nothing for himself. He just sat there in the booth next to Faith and across from Suigetsu ignoring the girls fall all over themselves ohhing and awwing over his apparently handsome outer appearance.

_"Man, Now this is a great way to pay up...This yogurt tastes so good, It's been ages since had anything this good...Been locked in that damn tank for to long."_ said Suigetsu in between bites.

_"Is that why you are wasting my time now?"_ asked Sasuke still ignoring the fan girls in the room.

_"Hmm, How do I put this...You're the one in a hurry not me...Say why do you want to make a group anyways? Let me guess, You're gonna say something like 'Hey, Let's conquer the world' Right?"_ said Suigetsu pointing one of his spoons at Sasuke

_"If you want to conquer the world then get your own team because I'm after something much bigger...Plus I done told you once I get the entire team together that I would explain my goal, So stop asking already because I'm not going to answer."_

Suigetsu took that same spoon and scratched his lightly colored hair with it before saying: _"You know if anyone else was to say that to me I wouldn't believe them and think they're nuts but with you, I start to think that maybe such a thing is possible...It's weird."_

Just then a waitress came up to table carrying some more yogurt on a tray, So Suigetsu asked her if she knew anything about a large sword that was left at the great Naruto Bridge calming that Sasuke was looking for it because Suigetsu did notice the fangirls in the room and was using their crushes to his advantage.

The waitress damn near fell over trying to find out the information she thought Sasuke wanted and before ether of them knew what was happening a whole swarm of girls flocked around the table speaking at once making Charlotte very uncomfortable since she was right beside Sasuke. So in order to get them to back off some, Faith done what she knew would work and pulled back her hood reviling her eyes to the girls who all gasped at once backing up a few feet as she Suigetsu was taken aback by her action but not Sasuke for he done seen her un-hooded before.

_"Well Ladies, Where is the sword? We don't have all day for you to stand there gawking at my female companion and Suigetsu get a hold of yourself, She's not that frightening looking...I'm sure you have seen worse."_

_"I have seen allot worse Sasuke being stuck in that hellhole that Four-Eyed Nerd Kabuto Yakushi and that Snake Bastard Orochimaru liked to call home, but man that took me by surprise...Wasn't expecting it is all...She's not one of their little experiments is she?"_

_"No, She never met them until Juugo found her in the Land of Steel bringing her to them to become one...Only for some reason, Orochimaru would never allow it and I never could figure out his reasons behind why he chose not to test on her."_Sasuke turned to look at Faith and she just shrugged her shoulders before going back to her yogurt because she didn't know that answer ether and she for one was glad he chose not to for whatever his reasons.

One of the braver girls dared to approach the table after that and told Sasuke who she thought would know where the sword was; A local gang leader by the name of Tensin who calmed to take the blade after beating Zabuza in a battle to the death. Then the waitress lost what little nerve she had and scampering away with the rest of the girls who want into hiding in the back refusing to come out again until Charlotte was gone.

Sasuke throw the money on the table as Faith put her hood back up and Suigetsu let out a small wave of complaints about having to go to yet another place to find his precious all three of them left the cafe in search of this Tensin fellow and the Executioner's Blade.

* * *

Back outside the same punk as before run into them again but this time Suigetsu was ready for him. Grabbing him up by his shirt taking him to some ally where he slammed the punk into some trashcans before pulling out a kunai threatening to end his life if he didn't tell him where Tensin lived. Fearing for his very life the punk gave them all the information he knew,which turned out to be allot. He even pointed them in the direction of where Tensin lived inside of a deep forest but warned them that it was rumored to have been an impenetrable fortress with at least a few thousand men guarding it.

It took them most of the day to travel that far out and by the time they got there night had already fallen so they decided to get some rest and try to retrieve the sword when the day Charlotte Faith and Suigetsu Hozuki were fast asleep, Sasuke Uchiha took off on his own accord. Inside of the bedroom of Tensin he sat high above his head with his sword's tip right in Tensin's forehead as he woke up with a fright. Sasuke told him that when the morning comes that ten thousand men were going to attack his fortress destroying everything in their path and that he should remember who warned him of all this, That his name was Suigetsu. Then Sasuke returned back to the sleeping Faith and real Suigetsu getting himself some rest.

Morning came and Suigetsu watched as all the men started rushing around below the hillside they were staying on and was wondering what in the world was going on. Sasuke told him the same thing he told Tensin only leaving out the fact that he visited Tensin under Suigetsu's name.

_"Alright, That just makes it easier for me to slip in and steal the blade right out from under their noses...Not that it matters, Rather it be ten men or tens of thousands of men, I could take them all down without so much as breaking a sweat."_

_"Oh really, Care to make a little wager on that Suigetsu?"_

_"Huh, A wager?"_

_"Yes a competition to see who gets the Executioner's Blade first."_

Suigetsu let out a hearty laugh before saying:_" Ha-Ha, Never in a million years did I think you would have a whimsical playful side Sasuke...Okay, Let's do it, It sounds like my kind of fun anyways."_

_"Fine then we start now, but there is one rule Suigetsu...Don't kill anyone."_

Sasuke then jumped down into the middle of the men on their horses below and took out about 20 or so of them before Suigetsu and Faith even caught up with him. He took one look at Charlotte before shaking his head saying:_"This wager does not include you...I need you alive and don't want to risk your life on something this petty."_before anyone got to say anything else a massive amount of arrows rained in their direction. Sasuke was about to summon up is Fireball Jutsu technique when Charlotte Faith waved her arm in arc starting at herself, crossing over Sasuke who was in the middle and ending in front of Suigetsu, The very earth itself was pulled up in front of them as her arm want covering them in a protective dome of sorts stopping the arrows in their tracks.

_"How the hell did she do that? She didn't even make any signs or speak any words...There is allot more to that girl then creepy eyes it seems and I think I'm starting to get why you are so willing to hang out with her Sasuke."_

Sasuke was already gone before Suigetsu said that leaving only Charlotte standing there watching him._"Oh man, I'm never going to live this down if I lose this bet...Best get this over with quickly, Huh Faith...You're rooting for me right, Even though you don't say much I can tell you like me at least somewhat...Well wish me luck caz he goes nothing."_ He then disappeared leaving her standing there alone under her wooden dome awaiting their return.

She didn't have to wait long because whatever happened inside the Fortress was super fast because before she knew it they were both back walking towards her as the building itself came crashing down behind them. Suigetsu had his blade proudly displayed up in his shoulders so that she knew it was a success but not of the details although having spent the last few days with Suigetsu she knew she would hear all about his little adventure rather she wanted to know or not since he didn't know how to shut up for to long and bragging was one of his favorite things to do it seems.

Now that Suigetsu got his Executioner's Blade he finally agreed to join Team Hawk, So that meant it was now time to go in search of the next member, A female chakra sensor type who want by the name of Kiran.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the Southern Hideout wasn't that difficult even with Sasuke Uchiha using up double his Chakra helping walk Charlotte Faith across the water so that they would arrive sooner. He didn't mind it through since he had more then his fair share of Chakra from overtaking Orochimaru and he was not about to leave Faith behind for her power was to great for his new team to lose and he knew that.

_"Hey Sasuke, What made you choose me and those two to join your little team?"_asked Suigetsu Hozuki who was drinking from his water bottles walking on the other side of Sasuke.

_"Every since I joined up with Orochimaru, I have been carefully scouting out the most powerful among his victims and you three were by far the most talented...Each of you are bringing something unique to the team."_

_"I guess that makes sense but Man why Kiran...I mean come on you could do better...Unlike me she was always one of Orochimaru's followers and is the warden of the entire South Hideout where she keeps his test subjects locked up..._

Charlotte Faith stopped walking after hearing Suigetsu say that causing Sasuke to have to stop in the process since he was holding onto her cloak walking with her on the water's Suigetsu failed to notice and kept talking while walking:_Even though she claimed that she was only following Orochimaru's orders, She personally experimented on me many times but mostly I don't like that personality of hers."_

When Sasuke didn't answer him right off is when he noticed they had stopped so he did too. Sasuke had no idea what was going on with Faith, She just stood there on the water very still with a faraway look in her only visible eye not saying a word. He decided it was best not to ask and instead want back to his conversation.

_" Suigetsu, I'm sure you're right there are far better Shinobi then her but she has this sensory ability that I have never seen before in someone else and that is why she will be apart of team Hawk, You will just have to learn to deal with her personality."_

_"Yeah, She does have that going for her but still...By the way, What the hell is wrong with Faith? She looks like someone just punched her in the gut or something."_

_"I don't know and I doubt she is going to tell us, So we might as well keep walking since we are almost there."_

Charlotte still didn't say anything but started walking again making Sasuke and Suigetsu join her, even when they reached the entrance to the hideout she still had that faraway worried look placed upon what could be seen on her hooded face as Suigetsu put his newly found sword into action chopping down the steel doors letting them in.

It wasn't until they were inside and came across the still caged men that she stopped again staring at the locked up men. Suigetsu who was getting tired of all this unexplained stopping walked over to her and grabbed her actual arms and lightly started shacking her trying to bring her back from where ever it was she drifted off to before Sasuke could warn him not to touch her. Faith completely lost it at this point and she finally said something alright.

She actually yelled it out:_"DON'T TOUCH ME! _The force in her voice was enough for Suigetsu to let go of her what good it done him because she done summoned up a powerful gust of wind slamming him up against the very cage she keep staring a hole into.

_"NO MORE CAGES!" _after she yelled that her hands turned into flames as she spread them across the length of the metal bindings minus Suigetsu who she moved out of her way with another gust of wind placing him over near Sasuke who could do nothing but stand there watching all this take place before him.

Once the bars were nothing more then a huge pile of ash the men being held made a run for having gained their freedom. Charlotte stood there hyperventiling before she suddenly dropped down on her knees screaming out in what sounded like pure agony to the guys near her on top of what sounded like crying.

This is when Sasuke decided to approach her, he crouched down in front of her._"Faith, Look at me."_He waited until she lifted up her head to bringing her face close to his and he could see the tears steaming down her face since her hood fell down during all that.

_"I don't know what happened to you in your past to make you react like this now...It must of been really horrible for you to freak out that much but I give you my word, As long as you are with me I will do everything in my power to make sure you are never placed inside of a cell ever again...For now though I think it would be best for you to wait outside for us because unfortunately these are not the only cells in this place...Suigetsu you go free the rest of the prisoners and then join her outside since you don't like Karin and I don't want Faith by herself when she is in this condition."_

Both of them done as Sasuke commanded although Suigetsu complained about having to take orders again from Sasuke but in the end he did do as he was told freeing all the men in the place. However before he would unlock the cells he made sure that the prisoners would spread the word that Orochimaru was in fact dead and that Sasuke Uchiha was the one who killed him.

* * *

Suigetsu joined Charlotte outside who was allot more her calmed self, he took a seat next to where she was standing and they waited for Sasuke.

After a very long uncomfortable silence Faith broke it by simply saying:_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay, You clearly were not in your right mind back there...Trust me, I know how you feel when it comes to those damn cages and all the experimentations...You don't even have to admit to being someone's test subject, I can tell that you were just from how your face looks."_

She didn't say anything to him only watched him as he sucked on his water bottle until it was entirely gone._" Ah, Crap that was my last one and I have no where to fill it up again...Man, I need water or I dry up and become useless...This is so not fair."_

He throw the empty bottle and it landed near Charlotte, She bent down and picked it up took the top off and bought it back over to Suigetsu. She handed it to him to hold as she placed her hand over top of the bottle and a flood of water flooded down into the bottle filling it completely to the top.

_"How many elements can you control Lady...That makes the third one I seen out of you and that is completely unheard of in the Shinobi world...Most Shinobi only have one and a lucky few have two but three...WOW!"_

_"Five...Not Three."_

_"WHAT! You have all five Elements under your control...Earth, Fire,Wind, Lightning and Water...What the hell are you exactly because no human could control all of them with such ease as you seem too...No wonder Sasuke wants to keep you around...Ah, Speak of the Devil and he shows up."_

Sasuke did indeed show up along with an unhappy looking Karin by his side._" Hey wait a minute Sasuke, Why is that idiot Suigetsu here...Don't tell me he is apart of your team too...Who's the girl while we're at it? I thought I was going to be the only female on the team, If I decided to join you."_

Suigetsu put the cap back on his bottle then stood up just so he could laugh right in Karin's face._"Aww does she make you that jealous already Karin...You think she is going to take you away from your precious Sasuke Ha-Ha, That's great...By the way her name is Faith and I rather be with her then your annoy ass any day...I really hope you don't join us."_

In responds to that Karin brought her foot up and kicked Suigetsu multiple times in the face splattering his head into nothing more then water spouts which he quickly returned to normal once her foot was done kicking him.

_"That's enough Karin and Suigetsu stopping teasing her...We still need to go to the Northern Hideout in order to get Juugo."_

_"Juugo? Why on Earth would you want him Sasuke...You have no idea what he is capable of, Let me put it this way...Juugo came to Lord Orochimaru and asked to be locked away of his own free will because he feared his own powers...You see there are two Juugos...The real Juugo is this kindhearted man who hates killing and the other Juugo has murderous rages that he can not control and kills relentlessly...Also, It was Juugo's power that lead Orochimaru to invent the Cursed Seal Mark."_

_"Cursed Seal Mark?"_asked Faith who was listening very intently to Karin describing what she knew about Juugo since Charlotte already had a kind of connection to the man and she liked to think he was the only reason she got way from Christian Fate this time.

Sasuke Uchiha pulled his sleeve down off his shoulder showing her his mark before explaining to her it was intended to advance his powers to another level. Karin's face lit up as soon as she seen Sasuke's naked shoulder making her suddenly very hot, She standing there fantasizing when Suigetsu started to laugh at her again and accusing her of only going along to be with that done was caused him to get yet another kick to the face. Not long after that they all took off to the Northern Hideout regardless of how insane Juugo may have been.


	8. Chapter 8

Reaching the Northern Hideout was a bit rougher then that of the Southern since it was located mostly on mountain ranges due to it being the place where most of the more dangerous creatures where being hold for experimentation and also due in part to Suigetsu Hozuki stopping every so often to take a rest and have Charlotte Faith refill his water bottles for him.

_"Hey, Can't we take a rest just for a minute."_

_"Suigetsu, You keep coming up with a different excuse every few minutes to stop...Damn just how lazy are you? We are almost there, So just suck it up and Shut Up!"_

As those two were arguing a man came walking out towards all of them barely able to stand and he ended up collapsing silencing both Suigetsu and Karin. They made their way over to the poor guy, Karin checked his pulse as he tried to talk to them._"Y-You're Sasuke Uchiha...T-Then the rumors are true...O-Orochimaru is dead...O-Once we heard that a riot broke out and allot were killed...Y-You have to help us..."_ That was all he was able to say before he gagged on his last breath dying right there in Karin's arms.

_"Well will you look at that, He just died."_ Suigetsu stated the obvious but none of them had any time to say anything about it because a mutated creature of some sort jumped down off a nearby cliff growling at Sasuke. Letting Charlotte Faith see the 2ed level up close and personal as Sasuke drew his blade slicing the man beast across his chest turning him back into his human form.

_"The Northern Hideout is just up head...Let's hurry and get Juugo...Faith due to what happened last time you stay out here."_

When they got to the entrance however it was full of escaped crazy transformed inmates just wanting to rip all their heads off. Sasuke had Karin use her sensor ability to search for Juugo and when she told them he was not among those out there. Sasuke and Suigetsu want to work clearing them out but not killing them.

Once they were all down and out Suigetsu leaned on his big blade before complaining to Sasuke:_"Man, You really are from the Hidden Leaf...You should loosen up and killed them and you should of killed that first one also...You are way to soft."_

Sasuke ignored his complaints instead he want inside taking out the ones in their way before Suigetsu and Karin joined him leaving Charlotte Faith outside by herself much to Sasuke disliking even though it was his order to begin with, he still didn't like leaving her out there with all those Cursed Sealed Beasts running wild which made him want to work even faster in order to locate Juugo. He demanded that Karin tell them which way Juugo was, she apparently didn't like having Suigetsu with her and Sasuke so she purposely lied to them sending Suigetsu down the wrong corridor as she dragged Sasuke down the right path so that she could have some alone time with him.

* * *

Once Suigetsu came back to the entrance and seen Faith he knew he was lost, So he just decided to go on out there with her since he didn't really want to go searching for Juugo to begin with._"Man, I can't stand that damn woman, She flat out lied to me so that she could spend time with only Sasuke...It's creepy the way she tries to attach herself to him and the dumb Bitch is to stupid to realize he is not the least bit interested in her in a romantic way."_

_"Nope, Doesn't seem like he is."_ was all Charlotte said on the matter which made Suigetsu laugh._"Well, You don't say much but you do get your point across in those few words, Don't you...I think I'm starting to like you Faith, I know I like you more then I like Karin and maybe even more then I like Sasuke at this point...At least you are not trying to order me around all the time like him."_

He stopped talking as they heard commotion coming from inside the hideout. They could clearly hear Karin screaming out Sasuke's name followed by what sounded like walls crashing down. Suigetsu moved closer to Faith pulling his Executioner's Blade off his back where he kept it strapped and readied himself to protect her from Juugo since the sounds were moving closer towards where they were.

He was entirely right first they seen Sasuke running out of the hideout followed by a crazed looking Juugo who was half transformed into a beast trying to kill him. Suigetsu blocked Juugo's arm from crushing Sasuke with his sword just as Karin made it out of the falling down hideout behind them.

_"No Suigetsu, We are not here to fight Juugo...We're here to talk to him and that's all."_

_"It seems to me Juugo is not seeing it that way Sasuke...It looks to me like all he wants to do is kill us."_

Juugo shaped his arm into a blade knocking Suigetsu backwards almost as if he was trying to prove his point that he was in fact wanting to kill them. He took that blade arm and was about to chop off Karin's head when Charlotte stepped in front of her holding up her gloved hand and simply said:_"That's enough, Juugo."_ surprisingly he stopped mere inches from her own neck that she could feel his blade touching her skin. He just stood there watching her as his monstrous side receded back and he fell to his knees much like what she done earlier but without the tears.

_"I'm so sorry, Please forgive me...I don't want to kill, I just can't control it, Only Kimimaro was able to control it... So, Lock me back in my cell, I beg of you before it's to late."_

Sasuke took this as his chance to talk to Juugo before his urge to kill came back:_" Kimimaro died for me Juugo and I don't believe he was the only one who could control your rages...Faith just proved she can and I know that I will be able to with my Sharingan...Join me Juugo, I will be your cage,if you need one so badly."_

_"Wait, Kimimaro died for you...Then that must make you Sasuke Uchiha...If he had that much faith in your abilities that he was willing to give his life for yours then I will trust in you as well and go with you as your protector Sasuke...It's the least I can do for Kimimaro."_

_"Who the hell is Kimimaro?"_ asked Suigetsu while sheathing his blade now that Juugo's monster side was gone.

It was Sasuke who answered his question:_"Kimimaro was Juugo's best friend while he was locked away in the hideout and as he said the only person who was able to control him...Kimimaro had an amazing ability as well, He was able to use the bones in his body as weapons, Unfortunately he was also very sick and died before he got to fulfill his goal which was to become the host body for Orochimaru instead of me Suigetsu...He ended up risking what was lift of his life force in order to bring me to be his replacement."_

_"Yes, He meant allot to me and one day he came to me telling me all about you Sasuke Uchiha and how he believed you to be his reincarnation and that's enough for me...I will join your team if it means keeping you safe because then it will be like I am keeping a part of Kimimaro alive as well."_

_"Good, With Juugo that makes the team whole...Now I will explain to all of you why I have been gathering you...I have a goal I want to achieve and all of you are going to get me to this goal...You see there is a certain man that I have wanted to kill since I was young...Team Hawk's ultimate goal will be the assassination of my so called brother Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki."_


	9. Chapter 9

Now that Team Hawk was officially staffed Sasuke Uchiha was in great need of some supplies for his new comrades and knew the perfect place. He lead them to an abandoned town in the middle of no where,Now they all find themselves standing outside of a broken downed old building.

_"This is it...In here we will be able to get all the supplies we need to aid us...The Uchiha Clan used to come here when they were in need, So I know this is the right spot for Team Hawk to shop."_Sasuke then pulled opened the door entering into the building as his group followed behind him.

_"Man, This place is huge...It's like a freaking maze in here, It'll probably be easy to get lost with all these damn passages looking the same."_complained Suigetsu Hozuki.

_"I know what you mean, It's depressing with it being so dark and stifling in here...It's kind of hard to breath."_added in Karin.

_"Ah, Well I'm sorry to hear you feel that way."_That came from a new voice not belonging to any member of Team Hawk.

Sasuke turned around and right behind Juugo stood two of his old pals, Talking Ninja Cats by the name of Denka & Hina._"Humph, It's been a long time Hina, Denka...Tell me, Is Granny Cat still in business down here?"_

_"Ah, Well if it isn't our Sasuke boy, Meow...Yes, Granny Cat is still down here...What do you need,Meow."_

_"Wait Hina, don't you sense that...The master is near but which one?"_ Denka took a moment to scan the people near him but in that moment Suigetsu decided that the animals before him were Tanuki/Japanese Raccoon Dog which didn't go over to well with the Ninja Cats as was proven when he tried to pet Denka who hissed up a storm before almost biting his hand as Hina leaped past them right into the arms of Charlotte Faith and started nuzzling her neck._"This one Denka, Meow!"_

Denka left Suigetsu alone instead he walked over and started rubbing himself against her legs in total agreement with his partner Hina._"Yes, It is most definitely this one, Never thought I would live to see the day that the Master would greet us...What is her name Sasuke Boy?"_

_"Faith is her name but what's with all this Master stuff, I've known you two to call anyone Master before."_

_"Duh, Because she is the Master, Meow Meow But more importantly did you bring us a gift? Meow!"_

Sasuke pulled a bottle out from under his shirt, Showing them the CatNip he knew they would want in return for their aid. Hina leaped out of Faith's arms taking the Nip in her mouth as Denka told them to follow him that he would lead them to Granny Cat.

* * *

While Team Hawk were being outfitted with new equipment by Granny Cat and her granddaughter. Konoha had just gotten word of Orochimaru's death by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha and Lady Tsunade had sent for Team 7 so that she could break the news to them herself.

Kakashi Hatake along with Master Jiraiya were done in the Hokage Tower with Tsunade as Sakura Haruno literally dragged Naruto Uzumaki into Tsunade's office to join them. She then forced him to bow in apologize with her to the Hokage:_" I'm so sorry we're late my lady."_

_"Dammit Sakura that hurts, Let me go already...What Pervy Sage is here too?"_Naruto jerked loose of her hold and grinned at his Master.

_"Yes Naruto, Jiraiya is the reason why I summoned you all here...He came across a bit of information that I believe you three would be very interested in knowing."_said Tsunade.

_"Well get on with it already Grandma and tell us."_

Seeing the angry look in Tsunade's eyes that he knew all to well, Jiraiya spook up in an attempt to save his apprentice from some very painful bruises._"Always the impatient one aren't you Naruto...Anyways, The latest Intel going around is that Orochimaru has been killed and by the hands of Sasuke...I got that information from a very reliable source, So I believe it to be true."_

None of Team 7 said anything for a very long time. Sakura was trying not to cry but the tears will still in her eyes and Naruto looked stunned, Kakashi was the only one taking the news well enough.

_"Wait, So that means Sasuke is coming back to the Leaf!"_finally said a very excited Naruto.

Tsunade was the one who took that excitement away by saying:_"Unfortunately that doesn't look to be the case Naruto, It seems Sasuke has been busy gathering his own team in order to defeat Itachi Uchiha."_

_"Which is why we need to be tracking down Itachi as well, If we capture Itachi it will most likely lead us to Sasuke...Lady Tsunade, I am officially requesting to lead a two team mission in order to do just that...I am thinking my team and Team 8 since there is mostly tracking Ninjas in Team Kurenai."_That came from a very serious Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade agreed and thus the new Capture Itachi Mission was set in motion.

Once Team 8 which consisted of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his Ninja dog Akamaru arrived joining all of Team 7 meaning Yamato and Sai plus the three who was in the office met up at the Entrance to the Hidden Leaf. Kakashi Hatake summoned up his own Ninja dogs assigning them the members before him in order to help track down Sasuke's scent. Once he filled them in on his plan,They all set out at once to find Itachi Uchiha.

However at the exact same time very far away Team Hawk who was now well stocked up and armed, They too were well on their way to tracking down that particular member of the Akatsuki only with a much different outcome in mind. Now the question remained who would get Itachi first?


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke Uchiha done had a pretty good idea as to where his brother Itachi Uchiha would show up to face him in the epic battle they were both wanting for so many years and that is where he was headed with the rest of Team Hawk at this very moment.

Naruto Uzumaki's rather large team had also set out in the same direction having picked up small traces of Sasuke's scent but due to some very cleaver thinking on Karin's part, Naruto and his pals were chasing dead-ends since Team Hawk had Juugo's birdy pals flying around with small straps of Sasuke's clothing in order to distract the Hidden Leaf members because they were fully aware of them trying to find Sasuke and take him back to their Village, Something no member of Team Hawk wanted.

While traveling throughout the woodland area to get to the hideout where Itachi sent a message to Sasuke to meet him at; One of Naruto's many clones just happened to going by in the opposite direction spotting Team Hawk by complete accident. Sasuke took it upon himself to use his Chidori taking out the clone in one quick movement but not before the clone registered their whereabouts sending that location to the original Naruto Uzumaki.

_"What the hell was that?"_asked Suigetsu as the clone disappeared before their eyes.

_"You idiot, It was clearly a Shadow Clone...Geez, use your brain for something other then pissing me off."_answered Karin before reaching over and slapping Suigetsu.

_"I knew it was a Shadow Clone you stuck up Bitch, I meant more like who was it?"_responded Suigetsu before ducking behind Juugo getting out of Karin's reach.

_"That's enough you two, Forget about him, He doesn't matter...Just keep moving."_commanded Sasuke who was in front of them hanging onto Charlotte Faith. She knew exactly who that was and something inside of her was telling her to seek out Naruto for some reason.

Once they reach the area where Itachi's shadow clone told Sasuke to meet him, Karin started to warn them of a massive amount of chakra she felt nearby and it was coming at them quickly. No sooner then she said that another member of the The Akatsuki Organization, Itachi Uchiha's partner Kisame Hoshigaki appeared.

_"Hey, I know you."_called out Suigetsu while staring down the blade Kisame held in his shark like hands for it was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's blade, The one called Samehada or Shark's Skin.

However Kisame seemed to ignore him as he said instead:_"Only Sasuke may go behind here...Itachi's orders, So that's way It's gonna be...All the rest of you are welcomed to stay here with me and I don't want to have to fight you but I will if you try to do anything."_

_"Oh come on Sasuke, Let's just take this fool down and go after Itachi together."_tried to reason Karin.

_"No, All of you stay put...This vendetta is mine alone to bare Karin, All of you have done your part by getting me here but the rest is up to me and me alone." _Sasuke then took off behind Kisame leaving the rest of his team behind to go battle his brother which was long overdue.

Suddenly Suigetsu called out a challenge to Kisame, Wanting to pit his Executioner's Blade against The Shark Shin. Kisame who knew Suigetsu from way back when was more then delighted to accept and thus those two want into battle right then and there. While they tested out the power of their blades Charlotte Faith used their distraction to slip off unnoticed on her own because every since she seen Naruto Uzumaki something inside of her would not stop nagging her to go find him.

* * *

Both Team 7 and Team 8 had met up together once Naruto filled them in on the location his clone spotted Sasuke Uchiha and now they stood in a clearing of sorts about to head into the very same wooden area where Team Hawk was headed. They were standing there discussing the best route to take when every one of them heard movement along the trees in front of them.

The Ninja Hound Akamaru barked up a storm before rushing off knocking his master Kiba Inuzuka onto his backside. He raced up to one of the bigger trees barking up at it only for the sitting dark cloaked figure to raise her hand putting her finger to her lips shhhing him, instantly the big dog want silent.

Naruto Uzumaki could feel his insides burning as he got closer to Charlotte Faith, The Nine Tails was trying his hardest to take him over and Naruto had to fight it with all he had. Faith being who she is was fully aware of the Kyuubi's plan so as the cloak of charka started to form around Naruto threatening to take him over she looked away from the big white dog below her to the teenager who was already at 4 tails as Yamato struggled to contain the 5th tail from coming on out.

_"Return"_called out Faith and just like that the tails receded back into Naruto turning him back into a teenage boy rather then a mini fox demon.

_"What the hell is going on here and Akamaru get back over him right this minute boy...She's the enemy for crying out loud!"_demanded Kiba as he stood up rubbing his bum. Only his dog ignored his demand and stayed right where he was near Faith wagging his tail staring up at her from below.

_"I believe that would be Charlotte Faith of the Land of Steel, Kiba and you are right she is considered an Enemy of her country allot of people are looking for this young woman...She's wanted for Theft and Murder and is also considered highly dangerous, So do not underestimate her."_said Yamato as he moved over to check on Naruto, He couldn't believe how easy this woman controlled the Nine Tails when he could do nothing.

Faith pulled back her hood reviling her face to them since they done knew who she was there was no point in hiding her appearance any longer. After the gasps want away she attempted to speak again, however before she could say anything Kakashi Hatake moved closer towards her making her put on hold what she was going to say.

_"I'm Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf and I am the Captain of this squad...As the Captain, I feel it is my duty to ask why you came out here when you knew good and well that you are being haunted...As matter of fact, It is part of our duty as Leaf Ninja to arrest you on sight due to our agreement with the Iron-Fist Kingdom."_

At the mention of the Iron-Fist Kingdom, Faith stood up as her panic started to take a hold of her. She quickly looked about her for any signs of Christian Fate and his Knights._"I'm not going back...None of you understand..." _She didn't say anything after that.

The Royal Knights may not of appeared near her but someone else did, Another member of the Akatsuki, the masked man Tobi._"Hellooo There, My name's Tobi...Nice to meet you, Faith...We heard so much about you in the Akatsuki that I just had to meet the real you for myself, HeeHee"_

He appeared hanging upside from the branch above her head coming face to face with her which scared her enough that she lost her balance and fell out of the tree she was in, Luckily for her Akamaru was still down below and he moved under her letting Faith land on his soft furred body instead of the hard ground. She quickly rolled off the dog as to not hurt him anymore then was necessary and sat there beside him petting his head looking up at the newest person to join this little conversation.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake signaled both his teams to be on guard, then he moved even closer to Charlotte Faith now that the Akatsuki was involved because he had a feeling that she was not apart of them and from the way Tobi was talking his feeling was correct. It almost sounded like he was there to recruit her into the Akatsuki Organization.

_"Ooohhh Look at all the Leaf Ninjas...Faith, surely you are not thinking of leaving Sasuke for these bunch of weirdos."_called out Tobi from up in the tree where she was just minutes ago.

_"What Sasuke, You're apart of Sasuke's group?"_asked Sakura Haruno.

Faith looked at the pink haired girl and nodded her head yes before finally standing up from her fall. It was no big deal for her because she was used to it being the klutz that she was. She stood there taking in all the people surrounding her and that's when she noticed Hinata Hyuga had her Byakugan activated.

Charlotte moved like the wind grabbing up the unsuspecting girl by the white cloak she was wearing like all the rest of the Leaf Shinobi; freaking her and all the other Konoha Ninjas out._"Sorry, It's just...Your eyes...I never seen anyone else...With my eye..."_Faith released her and then reached up pulling her eye-patch off showing Hinata her own Byakugan educed eye.

_"T-That's N-Not P-Possible...O-Only the Hyuga Clan are S-Supposed to have Byakugan..."_Hinata said in her soft shy voice.

_"Look at the rest of her eye Hinata, It's like my Sharingan, scar and all...Someone surgically implanted that eye into her, It is not of natural causes like yours."_of course that came from Kakashi Hatake who had the very scared eye he was talking about out in plain sight.

Charlotte Faith didn't respond to that but the expression on her face was enough to let everyone there know Kakashi's words had truth behind them, Faith just put her eye-patch back over her eye and moved away from Hinata Hyuga this time going to Kakashi Hatake instead. She studied his eye for a long while, at one point she reached her gloved hand up almost as if she was going to touch his face only for at the last second to bring it back down at her she turned away from him to face Naruto Uzumaki for Faith heard the call of the Nine Tails in her head.

When she turned around she also seen the Nine Tails taking over Naruto again,it was already at 6 tails and in almost complete control of Naruto. As a matter of fact very little could be seen of the boy all that was recognizable was that of the tailed fox sitting on his hind-legs baring his fangs at the other Ninja especially the woodstyle user Yamato and the Masked Akatsuki member Tobi both of which the Kyuubi disliked for various reasons.

As Charlotte was walking to the Nine Tails, Yamato was behind her readying his hand signs to try an restrain the Kyuubi with his wooden prison when he felt Kakashi Hatake grabbing his hands stopping their motions._"Wait, I want to see what happens next for myself but stay alert and if the Kyuubi gets any more tails then the 6 he already has, Stop it by any means."_Kakashi then let go of Yamato and watched along with the others there as Charlotte Faith got closer to the glowing Fox Demon.

To all of their surprises the Fox started grinning and then began to speak out loud so that every one of them could hear him as well as Faith._" Well it is not everyday I get the chance to talk, Thanks to that damn Wood-Style user and that moron that they chose to be my host this time, Naruto Uzumaki...I swear a rock has more brain cells then that kid but that is beside the point...Master Faith do not trust these mortals...None of them want what is best for you and all of them just want to take advantage of your gifts in one way or another, Especially that damn mask wearing Akatsuki Bastard...I think I hate him the most out all the pathetic humans standing before us...Promise me you will NOT join him for any reason."_

Charlotte Faith didn't say anything she just wrapped one of her arms around the Nine Tails neck before looking up at Tobi who was just standing there watching her every move but the vibe she was receiving from him was unnerving to say the least.

_"She must have some sort of Beast Mastery Skill and It's amazing how she can touch the Kyuubi, Why you may ask because there is not a trace of Chakra that me or my insects can detect within her body but yet somehow she has abilities that revile if not surpasses some of us Shinobi that are here right now...Hinata, I bet even you were not able to see any Chakra with your Byakugan."_That came from Shino Aburame who found himself having trouble controlling his own insects due to how close Faith was to him but once Hinata shook her head No proving what he already knew to be true Shino continued talking:

_"As I suspected and it would also explain why Akamaru has decided to disobey Kiba...However, all of this is pointless... has yet to try and attack ether one of us, So I say we focus our energy on the Akatsuki member since their entire Organization is out to destroy the world and the fact that the Kyuubi distrusts him is more then enough for me to take action, Besides wasn't the entire point of this Mission was to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha."_

Shino then lifted both his arms high into the air sending out a swarm of insects forming them around Tobi into a bug spear hoping to take away some of Tobi's Chakra. It looked like Shino had been successful in stopping Tobi but once the insects dispersed Tobi appeared completely unfazed laughing at the Leaf Ninjas still up in the tree._"Ha Ha, That tickled but Ewww bugs why did it have to be bugs...I hate bugs!"_He vanished and appeared near Faith again only for the Kyuubi to swing all six of his tails at him causing him to retreat back up into the safety of the tree.

_"He is just toying with us Shino but I do think you are right and we should focus on this Tobi putting Faith aside for now...He clearly came here for other reasons, It's almost as if he is trying to stop us from reaching Sasuke for some reason...Faith, I know you have no reason to trust any of us but could you please return Naruto to his normal form because we are probably going to need his help."_That came from Kakashi who just noticed that the only eyehole in Tobi's orange masked was a Sharingan like his own. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement because unlike the vibe she got from Tobi, Kakashi Hatake was entirely the opposite for some reason so found herself wanting to trust in him.

_"Return."_demanded Faith and the Nine Tails although it was clear from the look on his demon face that he hated the very idea of having to be back inside of Naruto Uzumaki; his outer 6 tailed cloak dissolved forcing him back his prison returning Naruto back to his normal self. He now laid in Charlotte's arms since she still had her arm around the Nine Tails before he returned. He opened his deep blue eyes staring right at her, he even managed to put a small smile on his face which made Faith quickly drop him to the ground and she backed away slowly, letting Sakura go to work trying to heal up Naruto as best she could.

After many failed attacks all of which want right through Tobi and just when the Leaf Ninja were becoming desperate not to mention out of options, Suddenly the tree branch Tobi was standing on started to shake and up grew this two toned white and black plant like man wearing the same Akatsuki cloak and the darker side of him started talking loud enough for everyone there to hear:_"The battle is over, Susake was the victor...Itachi is dead, However Sasuke was badly wounded and barley hanging onto his life."_

Tobi's voice became deeper and less playful now as he said:_"It seems our time has come to an end Leaf Ninja but mark my words our paths will cross again and it will not be as pleasant...Faith, you may not agree to go with me at this moment, which is fine for the time being because it does not matter for you will join up with Akatsuki when the time comes even if it has to be done by force, then so be it."_ with those chilling words Tobi disappeared into thin air as Zetsu want back into the tree from whence he came leaving only Charlotte Faith and the Konoha Ninjas behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi Hatake who was the Captain of the Konoha Team quickly leaped to the top of the tallest tree to have a look around once the two members of the Akatsuki left in order to go retrieve Sasuke Uchiha; The very same thing Kakashi and his team were there for. He spotted smoke coming from nearby and called for Hinata Hyuga to use her Byakugan to scan the area more thoroughly.

_"All I see is black flames surrounding a small abandon shrine of some sort."_

_"Black Flames you say...It's gotta be Amaterasu." _Kakashi knew what those black flames were and what they could do if not careful around them. He signaled his team to follow him. When they got to the edge of the flames he stopped long enough to warn them not to touch the flames because they were designed to keep burning whatever they touched until it was completely destroy even if it was human flesh. Next he had Yamato use his ability over the Earth to divide the ground making a path of non-burning soil for them to use in order to avoid the Amaterasu.

All of this was done in a vain attempt at reaching Sasuke Uchiha before Tobi got to him, unfortunately they were to late and once they arrived all they found was some blood stains and nothing more. No one took this harder then Naruto Uzumaki, he ended up punching a small already broken down statue before braking down in tears going on about something about why was he always to late when Charlotte Faith showed up saying:

_"I will go with you...Even tell you anything you want to know...Only if...You give me your word...That I will not be put in any cages."_

Naruto stopped punching the statue and turned angrily to Faith: _"What the fuck is your deal lady...I thought you were apart of Sasuke's team, Doesn't it even bother you that he was just taken by that masked freak Tobi or whatever his name was...Why would you willingly go with us when you know we have to put you under arrest and what's this shit about cages...You do know if we arrest you that you have to go into a cell which is pretty much a cage...While I am at it, What the hell is the deal with you and that damn Fox...I am sick of him trying to take me over whenever you are near!"_

_"Naruto! Calm down...Stop taking your frustrations over Sasuke out on Faith...If she is willing to go with us, I am sure we can meet her demand since it is not that unreasonable, Besides there is something fishy about the charges brought upon her and I for one would like to get to the bottom of it."_ After saying that Kakashi Hatake walked over to Charlotte Faith with a rope chain in his hands but when he want to touch her she jerked away out of instinct more then anything making Kakashi scratch his silver haired head in confusion especially when the Ninja Dog Akamaru jumped in front of her growling at Kakashi baring his teeth ready to bite if need be._"Ah easy there Akamaru I'm not going to hurt her...Sorry, Faith but I do have to bound your hands to make an official arrest...Even if you are willing, It's still Konoha policy, You understand right?"_

_"Dammit Akamaru, What has gotten into you today Boy?"_complained Kiba Inuzuka as he marched over to his dog and dragged him away from Kakashi Hatake still growling and all.

Charlotte Faith's face turned a light shade of red before she spoke again._"I don't like to be touched...To many bad memories..." _She unconsciously reached up touching the scar on her face causing Kakashi Hatake to raise and eyebrow at her, before she want on saying:_"But if you have too...Please do it quickly."_

He nodded and before she knew it he done had her arms and hands tied behind her back making it official. Once that was done Kakashi Hatake signaled his group and they all retreated back to the Hidden Leaf Village mostly disappointed because they had failed their mission and Sasuke Uchiha was gone yet again.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Village all the Ninja took off to do their own thing, all that was except for Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and Naruto Uzumaki. They were to report to the Hokage and escort the now under-arrest Charlotte Faith to her as well. Whatever was to happen next to the dark cloak wearing lady was entirely in Lady Tsunade's hands.

Another scared faced individual was already in Tsunade's office, Iruka Umino was finishing up his own report on the children at the academy where he was one of the teachers; when he seen one of his all time favorite former students Naruto Uzumaki walk into the room followed by Yamato and Kakashi Hatake with an unknown tied up woman which he quickly recognized as Charlotte Faith from the wanted posters all over the Village but it wasn't her he took interest in for he had seen the disappointment all over Naruto's face.

He decided to try to cheer up Naruto while Kakashi and Yamato filled in the Hokage.

_"Hey Naruto, What's got you so down? If you want, We can go get some Ichiraku Ramen and talk about...I'll even buy."_

_"I don't think even Ramen will help me this time Iruka Sensei...As you can see Sasuke is not with us,Which means we failed our mission...Again."_ Naruto was on the verge of tears which is what caused Faith to speak for the first time since Kakashi arrested her:_"It wouldn't of mattered...Sasuke didn't want to come back."_

Naruto rushed at Charlotte having had enough of her for one day only to find himself being restrained by Iruka. Faith however slammed herself against the nearest wall slide halfway down it, pure fear was clouding her face because what she said wasn't meant to be angering in anyway but more comforting. Uzumaki seeing this regained his composer as he just stood there in Iruka's headlock watching her wondering why in the world she reacted like that.

Tsunade sat at her desk watching Charlotte Faith too and she seen the I-told-you-so look Kakashi Hatake was giving her but chose to ignore it instead she cleared her throat and began talking:_"I am not sure I fully understand what just happened there but Naruto go take your anger out on something else besides our arrested person of interests...I understand you are upset about Sasuke but if you can't control yourself then I am going to have to ask you to leave... , You do know the charges brought up against you are very serious and the Iron-Fist Kingdom is very badly wanting to find you...As a matter of fact I am supposed to contact the head Knight, A young man by the name of Christian Fate and inform him of your whereabouts."_

Tsunade purposely stopped talking after saying Christian's name because she wanted to see how Charlotte would react. As she expected she didn't take hearing his name to kindly, Faith set her hands ablaze burning the rope off of her wrists freeing herself something she could of done at anytime. She then kept looking back and forth between the Hokage and the door clearly trying to decide if she should make an escape or not. Faith only stopped when Naruto yelled out:_"NOT AGAIN YOU DAMN FOX!"_

Sure enough the same reddish orange glow of the Nine Tails Cloak was trying to overtake Naruto to get to her causing Iruka to let him out of the headlock he still had Naruto in and back away so that he was not harmed by It's tails, it also caused the few ANBU who guarded the Hokage to burst into the room with their weapons drawn as Lady Tsunade herself jumped up out of her chair backing herself into the wall behind them.

* * *

_"No, Go back." _was all Faith said and like before the tails started retreating turning Naruto into his self once again.

_" WHY THE HELL DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT WHEN YOU'RE AROUND!?" _yelled out Naruto after regaining his breath luckily for him this time the Fox didn't even get to 3 tails so the recovery was not that worrisome.

_"Because, He just does." _was all Faith was willing to say about the Nine Tails,mostly because she didn't fully understand how it all worked herself and couldn't give Naruto a real answer.

The two ANBU in the room looked at each other as Tsunade came in front of them now that the fox was gone and want to Faith not believing what she just seen just like the two ANBU because no one has ever been able to control the Nine Tails in the way that Charlotte Faith had just done in the entire history of dealing with the Kyuubi.

Kakashi came up beside the Hokage and put his hand on her shoulder before saying:_"Pretty amazing isn't it and It's not just the Nine Tails but apparently every Beast that comes in contact with her, You can ask Kiba to bring Akamaru by if you doubt my words...That normally peaceful dog even tried to attack me because I had to tie her up to take her in, HeeHee"_

_"Yes but how does she do it, Is the question we should be asking...You two grab her, I want to inspect what is under that cloak...Maybe it will give us some clue as to how she is able to control the Nine Tails and use the Elements at will without any Chakra."_

The ANBU done as the Hokage order of them and grabbed Charlotte Faith each one grabbing an arm and they tried to hold her still as Tsunade started to undo her cloak. This action seemed to upset the sensitive Iruka Umino a great deal because he found it unbefitting of a Hokage to treat someone in search a manner especially with the way Faith was screaming bloody murder and struggling to free herself.

_"Lady Hokage...Is that really necessary? Look at the panic she is in...This doesn't seem right to me...Rather she is a criminal or not, With you being a women yourself, Shouldn't you have some sort of pity for her... After all you are stripping her in a room full of men."_

_"Shut Up Iruka! If you don't like it, There's the door...No one is forcing you to stay in the room...You can..." _Tsunade stopped whatever she was going to say next as she finally got the cloak to come off, Her eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend what exactly it was she was looking at.

_"Oh god! What the hell is this? In all my years as a Medical Ninja, I have never once came across something remotely like what I am starring at right now!" _She want ahead and pulled off the rest of Charlotte's clothes leaving her in nothing but her black bra and panties.

Faith finally jerked free of the ANBU holding her arms and tumbled backwards to the floor where she curled up into a ball and started sobbing uncontrollably like a child as everyone there stared at her with their mouths hang wide open as they inspected her now shaking nearly naked body not believing what they were seeing.

Charlotte Faith's body although it was entirely that of a female humans was not normal by any means for she had tiny multicolored ancient symbols craved deeply into just about every inch of her very flesh making it almost look like she had scales like a fish from far away but up close it was clearly different elemental symbols.


	12. Chapter 12

After a very long uncomfortable few moments where the only sounds in Lady Tsunade's office was that of Charlotte Faith's sobbing for she had just been completely violated by being revealed to a group of Leaf Ninjas mostly men in a what some viewed as a very inappropriate way. Iruka Umino who found it the most disturbing decided to take it upon himself to approach the terrified barely clothed woman laying on the Hokage's floor in hopes of to giving her some sort of dignity in this very undignified situation.

He quickly grabbed up her dark cloak knocking her hidden duffle-bag to ground as he slowly walked over to her, Crouching down he places the cloak over the majority of her body trying to cover up what he could because if there was one thing Iruka could not stand, it was having a woman cry in front of him. Which is why he wanted so badly to comfort this complete stranger, he just couldn't take it anymore and ended up pulling her into his strong arms holding her tightly against his chest.

_"Iruka Sensei what the hell are you doing? In case you forgot, She's the freaking enemy here!" _scolded Naruto Uzumaki who was still upset over failing his mission to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village.

Iruka didn't say anything back to Naruto for what could he have really of said, he didn't even entirely understand his own actions. All Iruka Umino knew for sure was that it felt like hugging her was the right thing to do in this situation. Faith stopped crying long enough to realize what was happening, she suddenly shoved Iruka away from her knocking him down on his backside while she scooted up against the wall behind them, confusion more then anything was placed upon her face.

_"Yeah I probably should of mentioned it earlier but she sort of has a no touching policy...Sorry, My bad." _said Kakakshi who appeared behind Iruka offering him his hand to help him to his feet. Iruka refused Kakashi help and instead moved near Charlotte again since her cloak fall off in her panic need to get away from him and she was to down to her underwear showing once more.

He grabbed up her dress and hold it up in front of Faith while trying to avoid staring at her two very large mounts of flesh even with the tiny symbols, Iruka had to admit she still had very nice assets._"If you don't want me to touch you that's fine but could you at least put this over you...I don't know if you noticed or not but you are not wearing, well much of anything." _Charlotte Faith looked down because she really didn't realize what she had on even though she knew the Hokage stripped her, she didn't know how much until Iruka pointed it out to her. She quickly snatched her lacy dress out of his hands and slipped it over her head covering over most of her body.

_"What do we do with her Lady Hokage? She is to powerful to send back to the Iron-Fist Kingdom and with her being able to control the Tailed Beast as she can, I don't think sending her back there would the wisest course to follow." _that came from the normally quiet Yamato.

_"Yes, Something still doesn't seem right with these charges against her...Does her reactions to certain things seem like those of someone who murdered a man in cold blood and her fears of being locked away in a cage and of being touched has me questioning as well...Not to mention whatever those markings are that all over her body...Something very unpleasant happened to this girl while she was in that Kingdom that much speaks for itself...So, Therefore I think sending her back would be a huge mistake on our part but of course since you are the Hokage, Lady Tsunade it is entirely your call." _added in Kakashi Hatake.

Tsunade paced back and forth for awhile not saying anything to anyone as she run over the options in head on what to do with Charlotte Faith,nothing she came up with was satisfying enough for her and it was starting to frustrate her a great deal. She ended up slamming her fist into her desk before saying:

_" I agree with you both, However I can't think of any way to keep her here and I don't really have the authority to do so even if I were to came up with a way since she doesn't belong to this Village, Hell she doesn't even belong to the Land of Fire for that matter."_

_"Well Grandma,If that's your problem then make her belong...You're the Hokage turn her into a citizen of the Leaf." _said Naruto as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Kakashi let out a small laugh before going over and mussing Naruto's hair for him:_"You know Naruto that might be the most brilliant statement that I have ever heard come out of that knuckle-headed mouth of yours...Don't you get it Lady Tsunade, If she was apart of Konoha those Knights would have no authority whatsoever over her and the easiest & fastest way to become a citizen in this Village is to..."_

_"Is to marry someone who is an already established member of the community...Hold on a minute, Kakashi are you saying that you're willing to marry this young lady in order to keep her here in the Hidden Leaf?" _asked Tsunade.

_"Me! Hmmm, Well there's a thought...It's not that I wouldn't be willing, It's more that I never really considered myself as the marrying type besides I would always be gone on missions out of the Village...She needs someone who is almost always around...I was thinking more along the lines of a Chunin and what better person then a Teacher to be her husband since she has almost no knowledge of the Shinobi world." _Kakashi grinned at Iruka once he figured out he meant him, Kakashi had to struggle to keep back the giggle he was suppressing at the shocked look on Iruka's blushing face.

Charlotte Faith wasn't entirely sure of everything that was happening around her but she understood clearly enough that these Leaf Ninjas believed her to be innocent and that just wasn't the case. She knew she had to set them straight before any of this want any farther. She got to her feet picking up her bag she unzips it fully aware that everyone there was watching her every move, Faith starts digging around in her clothing and things until she found what she was after. Charlotte then turns around coming face to face with the Hokage herself setting two very shiny objects a silver locket and a matching ring on Tsunade's desk.

_"It's all true...These are what I took...Because they belonged to my mother and NOT the Royals...That Knight's death was also my fault...I didn't end his life but I might as well have...I did nothing to try and stop who did take his life...Even though he was my birth father, I still did nothing." _Faith stopped talking after that, She couldn't bring herself to tell them why she did nothing.

Kakashi was the one to respond first to her confession because even though she did admit to every charge against her something was still bugging him._"Your patched eye, That was done by your father, wasn't it? The very same Knight who's life you are accused of taking."_

When she didn't answer him but looked away in shame while fingering her scar, That was all Kakashi Hatake needed to see, to know that he was absolutely right. _"That is not all he done to you ether, Is it Faith? and I'm betting that Christian Fate guy had a few hands in your torment, As well as the rest of the Knights."_

At the mention of Christian's name Faith lost what nerve she had left just the thought of him give her the fear smeared across her face as she stood there frozen in place. She didn't hear Kakashi calling her name repeatedly or see Yamato snapping his fingers in front of her only visible eye, It wasn't until she felt Iruka's bare hands on her bare shoulders shaking her slightly that she came back from where it was her mind drifted off too, Which unfortunately was past events of her awful childhood.

It didn't turn out to well for poor Iruka ether who was only trying to help her, She started flinging her arms around wildly smacking him a few times before screaming out the words:'No more' over and over again. Iruka Umino let go of her shoulders and instead grabbed her arms pinning them together with one of his hands to stop her hitting him before using the free hand to grab a hold of her chin making her focus on his face._"That's enough out of you Missy!" _he said that in his sternest voice, the same voice he used when dealing with his more troublesome students.

To his surprise she actually stopped her outrageous behavior and dropped to her knees with her arms still in his hold and just sat there with the most heartbreaking sadden face. Iruka let go of her arms now that she was calmer and he ended up wrapping his own arms around her again in a hug only this time Faith didn't force him away from her nor did she hug him back.

_"Lady Hokage, If you still want to set in motion that marriage plan, Then you have your groom...I will marry her, if it means she is not sent back to whatever hell it was that caused her this much distress...I don't believe this woman has had a decent chance to live a normal life and if you send her back she never will."_

_"I actually agree with you Iruka, After witnessing everything that has happened in here I have no doubts she was tormented relentlessly in her own Kingdom and I can not in all good consciousness send someone back to that kind of life...So therefore I hereby declare that from this day forward, Charlotte Faith and Iruka Umino are to be known as husband and wife in the Hidden Village of the Leafs." _Tsunade had to say that out loud since she was the current Hokage to make it official as was tradition in all Konoha's marriages. Once Iruka and Faith signed the marriage license having Yamato, Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto Uzumaki sign as well as their witnesses, They were entirely a legalized married couple which in return made Charlotte Faith as much of a citizen of the Hidden Leaf as her new husband was.

Once everything was signed, sealed, and delivered. The question now remained where were they to live, Iruka's apartment was much to small for one person let alone two. It was actually Naruto who came up with the answer to their problem by suggesting that they move into the apartment below his._"Yeah Iruka Sensei, The place below mine would be great for you two...It's huge in there and already has furniture and crap in it...The landlord keeps it like that in hopes of getting someone to move in and even keeps lowering the price of rent but once people find out that I'm the upstairs neighbor they leave almost as fast as they moved in because of that damn Fox Demon...But since it is you two, that won't be the case and it would be so awesome to live that close to you Iruka Sensei even if I do have to deal with her."_

Naruto gave Faith a look that could kill only to feel a sharp pain in his gut from the Nine Tails for disrespecting his Master like that. As for Iruka and Faith Umino they agreed to live below Naruto, well Iruka did because Faith didn't really say anything else for the rest of the time there. Once everything was settled everyone left the Hokage Tower and thus began a new set of adventures to take place inside the Hidden Leaf Village.


	13. Chapter 13

Iruka Umino and his new wife Faith Umino which they decided to drop Charlotte since she is to start a new life in Konoha, a different name was to go with it. Anyways the Uminos along with Naruto Uzumaki stood outside of the apartment complex that Naruto already lived in for right below Naruto's apartment was the place that the newlyweds were to call home.

_"There it is you guys...So what are you standing around out here for, Grandma Tsunade done paid the landlord your first few months rent right as a wedding gift...So, we might as well see what the inside is like." _That of course came from Naruto Uzumaki who was already at their front door with Iruka's keys unlocking it and letting himself in as he spoke.

Iruka stopped at the doorway and turned to face Faith who was behind him, his cheeks were a deep shade of red because what he was about to say was a bit embarrassing to him.

_"I don't suppose you'd want to be carried over the threshold by any chance do you?"_

_"What for?" _asked Faith because she didn't understand the concept.

Iruka ran his hands through his brown ponytail in a nervous sort of way, his scared face growing redder by the minute._"It's just that when two people marry the groom which would be me, carries the bride, You in this case over the threshold of their new home to bring good fortune to their new marriage...It's just an old tradition and it would mean me having to touch you, So if you don't want to then I fully understand since this marriage was only brought about to keep you in the Village."_

Faith didn't say anything to him for a long time, she just stood there watching Iruka who moved uncomfortably before her awaiting an answer. She was debating with herself, since she didn't fear Iruka like she had so many other men, something was different about him compared to every other man she has had to deal with this far in her life. Faith even found herself trusting in him but not entirely for after all she has been through, Faith had sworn that she would never trust anyone fully ever again.

_"It's only a one time thing right?"_ She finally asked him and Iruka nodded his head yes.

_"Fine." _It took Iruka a minute to get that she just agreed to be carried but once it set in, He gently picked her up in his arms and stepped through the threshold joining Naruto on the inside. Naruto Uzumaki looked at them funny but didn't say anything, however a smile did spread across his whiskered face because even though he didn't really like Faith that much yet, He loved Iruka more then anyone in the Village and to see him happy was enough for Naruto.

Just about as quickly as he picked her up, Iruka set her back down on her feet as they both took in their new surroundings. The apartment was quite roomy and a bit modern at least compared to Iruka's old place. It had been fully furnished just as Naruto said and had two bedrooms so that Iruka and Faith both got their own. There was a large kitchen area connected to the living room, with a laundry room and lastly a bathroom.

_"Pretty nice isn't it Iruka Sensei?" Once Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato gets back here with all your stuff, it will be even nicer but if you ask me that is a pretty lame wedding gift...Offering to move your crap for you instead of actually giving you something and I bet Kakashi Sensei smoothed talk Captain Yamato into doing all the hard work Ha Ha...Oh yeah speaking of gifts, You still never got mine...Hang on I'll be right back, left it at my place." _after saying that Naruto ran out of the apartment up the stairs to his own leaving Iruka alone with Faith.

They could hear Naruto's every movement above their heads coming down through the ceiling and were starting to understand a little more as to why no one stayed very long in this apartment._"You know I'm not even sure how to be a husband...I have never really been someone's boyfriend for very long and this is supposed to be allot harder then dating...To be honest, I'm kind of nervous that I will screw it up somehow." _said Iruka trying to make small talk with his new wife.

_"Don't think that you can." _was all Faith got to say because at that moment Naruto came back in handing his gift to Iruka. It turned out to be a small set of teddy bears wearing bride and groom outfits. Iruka hugged Naruto and thanked him before handing Faith the bears to examine.

_"That's not all of my gift ether, There is one more thing and I think you know what that is Iruka Sensei, HeeHee."_

_"Knowing you Naruto, It has to be a trip to Ichiraku for some Ramen."_

_"Aww, Iruka Sensei you know me to well, Ha-Ha but yeah you're right, It's yummy Ramen!"_

Faith set the bears down on the kitchen table before asking:_"What's Ramen?" _

Both Naruto and Iruka's mouths dropped wide open as she asked that, They looked like they were just punched in the gut very hard knocking the wind out of their lungs.

_"WHAAAT! How could not know what Ramen is...Iruka Sensei, We gotta leave right now and fed this lady Ramen on the double!"_ yelled out Naruto before dashing out of the apartment again with his frogy coin-purse in his hand. Iruka and Faith joined him not long after and they set off to Ichiraku.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was a great deal farther up ahead of the Uminos chanting Ramen over and over again completely oblivious to everything else around him. Iruka purposely stayed behind Naruto because he didn't want to leave Faith's side for to long since she was still new to the Village and was still technically wanted for arrest by the Knights. Faith on the other-hand tried to hide behind her new husband as much as possible with her hood up taking in the sights and sounds of the busy Village streets because it was nothing at all like the Iron-Fist Kingdom. Where she came from hardly anyone could be seen outside and if they were they sure were not carefree and playful as most of the people here seemed to be,if anything they were fearful and cruel to one another.

It wasn't long before they reached the little noodle shop, where Iruka pulled the flap open to reveal a line of stools with Naruto Uzumaki already seated at one talking to an older man behind the counter wearing a chef's outfit:_"I mean can you believe it old man Teuchi, Someone actually not knowing what Ramen is...It blows my mind!"_

Iruka took a seat next to Naruto and Faith slipped on to the one next to his._"You know that's because she is not from our country Naruto...Every country is not the same, They all have different ways of doing things and in Faith's former country us Shinobi are very much disliked and anything to do with us is banned and I am guessing that means Ramen shops as well...Although I don't see how that could possibly be connected to Ninjas but if that is their way then who are we to say they are in the wrong."_

_"The Iron-Fist is nothing like this Village." _was all Faith said as she sank lower on her stool because of the way that the shop owner Teuchi was looking at her. It was obvious he was trying to see her hidden face under her hooded cloak.

_"Naruto told me you got married Iruka...Didn't even know you were dating anyone let alone planning a marriage...However I don't recall seeing this one in the Village before now ether and since you just said something about a former country I'm assuming that would be the reason why...She's a bit of a shy one, Isn't she? Hiding behind that cloak like that...Anyways, what will it be and since It's your wedding day,The first bowl is on the house." _said Teuchi with a smile still trying to get a good look at Faith Umino.

_"Alright! Thanks Old Man...I want the usual only with extra pork." _called out an excited Naruto Uzumaki.

Teuchi nodded at Naruto then looked to Iruka next. Iruka was more focused on Faith rather then the old man, he picked up a menu and opened it up holding it in front of her before saying:_"You can have anything that is listed on this menu, Just give it a good read and let us know what sounds the best to you." _When Faith didn't take the menu from Iruka, Teuchi took that as a sign that they needed a few minutes and so he set off to go make Naruto's Ramen.

_"What's wrong? If it's the taste of the food, Don't worry just about everything on there taste's fantastic, Naruto and I have tried all of it over the years...Teuchi is a really great cook."_ Iruka offered her the menu again but Faith still refused to take it from him but this time she did say something:_"It's not that...I can't read it." _this time Faith's cheeks turned a shade of red under her hooded cloak but since Iruka was so close to her he could see it.

So when Naruto want to open his mouth to undoubtedly say something stupid that would most likely hurt Faith's feelings even if it was unintentional, Iruka quickly placed his hand over Naruto's mouth stopping it and instead he spoke to her:

_"It's okay and I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, I just wasn't aware that you were unable to read...It seems there is allot I don't know about my new wife but luckily for you, You've married a Teacher and if I could teach this knucklehead..."_ He stopped long enough to give Naruto a nuggie and to remove his hand from over Naruto's mouth before he continued: _"Then I think it should be no problem teaching you...That is if you want me too."_

Faith didn't say anything, she just nodded her head which Iruka took as a Yes. Not long after that Teuchi came back with a large bowl full of Ramen and set it in front of Naruto. Iruka let him go and then ordered two of the same for himself and Faith since she couldn't do it herself yet. When Teuchi brought them the Ramen, Iruka noticed that Faith was copying his every move from him picking up his chopsticks to even the way he moved his mouth to eat his Ramen, however he didn't call her out on it.

Once they were done with the Ramen and the bill was settled by Naruto paying, All three of them headed back to the apartment complex where Kakashi Hatake and a worn out Yamato were awaiting their return.

By the time everything was moved into the apartment, The sun had already set and night was falling so everyone decided to get some sleep and call it a day, However Kakashi did pull Iruka a side to warn him that the ANBU would be keeping a close watch over Faith due to the Hokage's orders and would take action should she do anything that was considered hostel towards the Hidden Leaf Village and then everyone took off to their own homes to get some shuteye. However Faith couldn't stand to be in her bedroom it reminded her to much of a cage, so she ended up falling asleep on the sofa in the living room. Where she would remain until morning.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Iruka awoke first to find his new wife sound asleep on his sofa in the living room when he could of swearn she was in her bedroom and since she didn't have much of her own clothing she was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of his pants to sleep in while her cloak among other things were in the wash. Not wanting to wake her since she looked more at peace in her sleep then he had see in her being awake, he just placed a blanket over top of her and set about making breakfast as quietly as he could.

What good it done him to try to be quiet, when Naruto Uzumaki came marching into the apartment being his normally loud self;_"GOOD MORNING IRUKA SENSEI!"_

His yelling woke up Faith with a fright, she jumped up off the sofa and ended up falling face first into the coffee table in front of her. Naruto ran to her trying and help her up but Faith just slapped his hands away and just sat there on the carpeted floor rubbing her sore cheek staring at him.

_"Sorry Faith, I thought you were up already like Iruka Sensei."_

_"Geez Naruto, You're already getting into trouble this early in the morning...I thought I taught you better then that." _That came from Kakashi Hatake who just appeared out of nowhere and seated himself at the Breakfast table.

_"Kakashi Sensei what brings you by this early?"_

_"Oh nothing really, I was walking by and smelled that bacon Iruka is frying up and before I knew it...Well, Here I am...So what do you say Uminos, Care if I join you for some breakfast?"_

Iruka who had almost everything done in the kitchen for their breakfast of Bacon,Ham, Eggs and French Toast, turned off the stove before answering Kakashi:_"No I don't mind but you and Naruto can't keep coming in here whenever you please...We are going to need our privacy at some point."_

Both Kakashi and Naruto broke out laughing at that last remark much to Iruka and Faith's confusion that was until Naruto said:_"Oh Iruka Sensei, I think you been around Pervy Sage to long...Only one day of marriage and you are already wanting 'Privacy' time with your woman." _Iruka throw the oven-mitt he just took off at Naruto's head before telling him he didn't mean it like that.

Faith didn't say anything about that as she got to her feet moving closer to the table where Iruka was already placing large portions of food upon. She stood there staring at Iruka in his apron serving the meal that he cooked and she couldn't believe it was real._"You cooked...But you're a man."_

_"Yes, I'm a man and I cooked, So what...I was also a very single man for a very long time, It was ether learn to cook for myself or not eat...Do you have a problem with me cooking?"_

_"I don't know...It's just...Very strange...It's the woman's job...Along with cleaning...At least that is what I was told, growing up and forced to do."_

_"Yeah maybe back in the old days Faith...You go tell that to any of the girls in this village and they will punch your lights out, Trust me I know from personal experience." _Naruto said that and then shuddered as he remembered telling Sakura that once and had to sport a black-eye for about a week.

_"That may of been the way you had to live before Faith but not here and not with me being your husband...I am not going to force you to do anything...If you want to cook and clean then do it but not because you feel like you have too...I am perfectly capable of doing both...Now take a seat and let the man serve the woman for once." _Iruka pulled out her chair and waited for her to set down, Only she wasn't sitting.

_"What now, Are you afraid Iruka Sensei is gonna pull the chair out from under you or something?" _asked Naruto who was already seated himself next to Kakashi Hatake on the other side of the table.

_"No Naruto...It's just that...I never sat at a table before inside the home...Father always said the floor was best for someone like me."_

Iruka and Kakashi stared at each other in a knowing manner as Naruto for once couldn't believe it._"What the hell was wrong with your old man...Making you eat off the floor like you're some kind of dog, Hell I know actual dogs that get treated better then that...Kiba doesn't even make Akamaru eat that way...No offence Faith but your dad was seriously fucked in the head...You were his only daughter and you deserved to be treated a hell of allot better then that."_

Faith didn't respond to Naruto's outburst, she just had a sadden look on her face before she walked over and sat down in the chair Iruka still had pulled out for her. Iruka stood behind her moving his arms up and down trying to decide if he should risk hugging her again but in the end decided not to and instead placed a plate full of food in front of her and took his seat next to hers.

* * *

No one said anything for a long time after that, They just sat there eating until Faith was reaching for her cup of orange juice and her hand happened to be visible to Naruto and without thinking it through he asked her:_"How did you get those symbols?" _he want to touch her skin but she quickly jerked it back from him. Normally in a situation like this Iruka would try to scold Naruto but he and Kakashi both wanted to ask Faith that very same question and they were secretly hoping she would answer him.

Faith took up a knife off the table and the way she held it, It looked as if she was about to stab Naruto with it. Kakashi stood up and was reaching out to take it from her when she rammed it into the wooden table instead of Naruto Uzumaki, So Kakashi just sat back down and watched her along with Iruka and Naruto. Faith then began craving out the same symbol Naruto had asked her about, The biggest one on her hand. She put the knife down and summoned up fire in the palm of her hand and pressed it into the symbol letting it burn for a minute before flipping her hand over, Now letting water rain down putting out the small fire. Last she wiped away the ashes and said to Naruto:_"That's how."_

_"Wait but you have hundreds of those symbols all over your body...Are you saying that was how all of them were done, by craving into your very flesh and then burning it." _asked Kakashi who was having trouble containing his emotions like he normally does.

Faith couldn't bring herself to say the words out loud but she did manage to nod her head yes but she wanted to tell someone because she was tried of always holding it inside. What she did end up saying though was:_"I deserved them."_

Naruto and Iruka sat silently becoming angrier the more she said, Only Kakashi dared ask more questions even though he really didn't want to hear the answers, however he knew he needed to know for his own piece of mind and looking at the other two guys around the table they needed to hear it as well.

_"How the hell could that sort of treatment been something you deserved?"_

_"They are my punishment...If I disobeyed father...Or left my cage without permission..."_

Kakashi stopped her after that cage part by talking over her saying:_"I knew it, It makes so much sense now...Why you only requested not be placed in a cage and even sleeping on the sofa instead of the bedroom here...Faith, Naruto was right you didn't deserve any of that and there is nothing you could of done that warranted that kind of punishment...Your father and whoever else helped him were just insanely twisted men and if anything they were the ones who deserved to be treated like that."_

Suddenly Iruka slammed his glass of orange juice up against the nearest wall splattering O.J. dripping glass everywhere and scaring Faith right out of her seat. She fell backwards going down with her chair and smacking into the pans and other things still out on the counter that Iruka was using to cook with causing a rather large mess around her.

_"I'm so sorry...I'll clean it up right away." _said a very frighten Faith Umino to her angry husband Iruka.

However Faith was finding it more difficult then she thought to clean up the mess because she keep slipping on the broken egg shells and grease from the meats and still being in Iruka's pants wasn't helping with them being to long on her since he was so much taller then she was. All of this would of been comical in any other setting but right here and now it wasn't the least bit funny to any of them.

_"Faith stop, Just leave it alone...No sense in you hurting yourself over a something as petty as this mess!" _said Iruka in a much more angrier voice then he wanted to use with her. So it was not that big of a surprise to him when he want to try and help her stand up and she dropped down quickly backing away with her with her arms over her face like she was trying to protect herself from his punch. Something that Iruka had a sanking supposition that she has had to do to many times over the years in order to lessen the blow by the men who actually did strike her.

Iruka was not that type of man and instead he stumped off leaving the apartment because he badly needed some fresh air. He didn't go far, only outside his door where he rammed his fist into the wall of his new apartment and yelled out nonsense releasing some of his anger just as Kakashi Hatake came out to join him.

_"Feel better now Iruka...You know you can't keep showing this side of yourself to her, Right?" _asked Kakashi while making hand signs warning off the hidden ANBU who showed up to check out the ruckus since they were assigned to keep track of all of Faith Umino's movements.

_"Yes I know that Kakashi and it is not Faith that I am angry with but her damn father...How can someone do something so cruel to their own child...I swear if he wasn't already dead, I would wring his neck myself for all he's done to her." _Iruka hulled off and punched his wall again before resting his head up against it in defeat.

_"I don't believe it was just her father involved...Those Knights that came here, I suspect they had a hand in everything and is the real reason behind why they are so hellbent on getting her back to their Kingdom as soon as possible...The longer she is away the more of a chance she has to expose their evil deeds to the outside world and something tells me they are not going to let her go without a fight especially their so called leader Christian whatever."_

_"Over my dead body...There is no way in hell, I will ever let them take her away from here and back into their little torture chamber even if that means I have to take them all out myself or die trying, then so be it!"_

_"My sentiments exactly Iruka...I'm giving you my word right here and now, That I will do everything in my power to make sure she stays safe but in the meantime you need to focus more on being her husband even if it is a sham of a marriage, You can still take advantage of this opportunity and help her to help herself by doing what it is you do best and teaching her there are other ways to live life...Did you really think I only suggested you to the Hokage because I wanted to mess with you or something...That is true to a certain point but I also truly believe you have what it takes to reach her, After all you done it with Naruto."_

_"Well, I suppose we should head back inside now and try to savage what we can, I hated that look of fear she had when she thought she done something wrong by knocking over the stuff on the counter and I don't want her thinking she was the reason why I was so angry...So I'm going to try and explain to her as best I can."_

Kakashi walked up and patted Iruka on his back before they walked back inside and what they saw they were not expecting at all. Faith was no longer the afraid woman they left and the floor was completely cleaned up not even a spot of dirt. She was doing dishes as Naruto sat on the countertop next to her dangling his legs while drying the dishes she handed him and talking her ear off about the Nine Tails._"So his real name is Kurama and he talks to you in through your thoughts...That's so cool, Wish he would talk to me like that...Damn Fox just doesn't like me, I guess...Oh well, maybe one of these days we can be friends."_

Kakashi cleared his throat making both Faith and Naruto stop their little chat and pay attention to him and Iruka._"Oh hey Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei welcome back." _Naruto waved at his Senseis before drying the last dish Faith handed him and hopping down off the countertop.

_"Yeah, Anyways let's get out of here Naruto and go do some training." _Kakashi Hatake didn't give Naruto a choice because he grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him out of the Umino's apartment leaving Iruka alone with Faith.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner as he watched Faith finish up her cleaning. She came over to where he was standing and said:

_"Naruto explained everything...I'm sorry."_

_"Wait why are you sorry, I should be the one apologizing here...I never should of lost my temper like that, It just upset me listening to you talk about your horrible past and I want to make it very clear, It wasn't you that I was angry at...I don't ever want to hurt you, Faith...You have had way to many people do that to you already and I couldn't live with myself if I was added to that list."_

Faith did something pleasantly unexpected in responds to his words, She actually smiled something Faith was not used to which is why she stood there touching the corners of her lips while Iruka found himself smiling back at her as he tried to explain to her what was happening and just like that peace was restored back into the Umino household.


	15. Chapter 15

About three weeks had passed since Faith found herself living in Konoha as the wife of Iruka Umino, Everyday was about the same always with Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki joining the Uminos for every meal. All four of them were becoming very close to one another almost like a real family and considering none of them had actual family members still in the world that was a major blessing in disguise. Everything was going very smoothly that was until one night when a mysterious man showed up and ruined the harmony they all had found.

Faith Umino was sleeping on the living room sofa and Iruka Umino was asleep in his bedroom like they always were. Only on this in particular night Faith awaken to a strange older man leaning over top of her in the darkness of the living room. She leaned up headbutting him by accident causing him to yell out in pain as she screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to get away only to flip backwards over the sofa hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Iruka Umino heard her scream in his bedroom and came running out in only his sweat pants since that was all he slept in and tripped over something solid on the floor just as someone turned on a light switch. He want down on top of his wife and they rolled around trying to get up off of each other at the same time and ended up tangled in Faith's blankets pinning them together for the time being.

Naruto Uzumaki who was their upstairs neighbor had also heard Faith's scream ripping him from his sleep as well and he came rushing into the Umino's home in a T-Shirt and his boxers ready to attack, it was him who turned the lights on to reveal the creeping man in the room. The man turned out to be someone who Naruto knew all to well.

_"PERVY SAGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!?"_

Master Jiraiya stood with his head tilted back trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose due to the headbutt Faith had given him when the 5th Hokage Tsunade came in full of rage, She want right up to Jiraiya and slapped him in the back of the head before chewing him out about coming in the way that he did.

Kakashi Hatake also appeared only he seated himself over near Iruka and Faith laughing at them because of how Iruka was trying his hardest not to grab a hold of his wife's breast but finding it impossible with the way they were wrapped in the blankets, his tanned face a deep shade of red, After awhile he gave up though and instead turned his focus on the two legendary Sannin in his living room._" Ah, Does someone want to tell us what's going on here...Judging by what time it is, It must be something important."_

It was Tsunade who answered:_"Yes it is very important Iruka and I apologize for the way that moron Jiraiya came in here, Scaring Faith the way that he did, but that is kind of my fault as well since I'm the one who asked Jiraiya to come in the first place...I was hoping he would be able to tell us the origins of Faith's symbols since as we all know he has seen many types of women's bodies over the years making him a bit of an expert...Albeit a perverted one but still an expert nonetheless."_

_"This couldn't wait until morning Grandma? You and Pervy Sage had to come in the middle of the night, That doesn't make any sense...What aren't you telling us?" _said Naruto while helping himself to some pudding out of the fridge.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and whipped out one of his kunai cutting free Iruka and Faith. Immediately Iruka got to his feet off of Faith because he knew how much she hated to be touched although he did take notice that she didn't once try to get him off of her during all that. Faith however just sat up looking confused beyond belief next to Kakashi still behind their sofa.

_"Don't tell me you want to strip her again Lady Tsunade...Wasn't it enough the first time you done that in your office, I didn't think it was appropriate then and I really don't think it is appropriate now since she is my wife." _said a concerned Iruka sounding like a husband for once.

_"Yes and as I told you when you objected in the office, If you don't like it you can leave the room...Iruka, everyone here knows this marriage is nothing but a front in order to keep Faith in the village, So stopped acting like the overprotective husband and deal with it because it is happening rather you like it or not...However I am not without heart, If Faith willingly removes her clothing then I will not be forced to strip her as I done before but ether way, Those clothes are coming off and that's final!" _said an unwavering Tsunade.

_"But Lady Tsunade, You're being unreasonable...She is not some plaything for you to dress and undress whenever you please even if you are the Hokage and even if this is just a fake marriage, Faith still deserves to be treated better then this or we are no different then those bastards in the Iron-Fist!"_ Iruka had to control himself so that he didn't go completely off on the Hokage but it was very clear he wanted too, Which is why Faith stood up and said:_"Iruka stop...It'll be okay."_

She then came out from behind the sofa pulling off Iruka's old shirt that she slept in but she did have a bra on under which she left on and when she want to pull off her bottoms,Faith started to lose her nerve until Iruka came over beside her dropping his sweat pants so that he was in nothing but his boxers and said to her:_"If you are going to be humiliated like this again, Then I'm not going to let you suffer it alone this time." _he then smiled at her which was all Faith needed to muster up the courage to take off the rest.

Faith stood there next to Iruka both of them in their underwear as Jiraiya examined her odd body. Faith pretty much ignored whatever it was Jiraiya was doing and instead she was focused on her husband for he seemed to be even more embarrassed then she was in this situation. Faith was incredibly touched by Iruka's gesture because she never had anybody do anything remotely like what he done for her in her entire life. She took the hand closest to his and flexed it a few times inching it closer to Iruka's until she finally forced herself to interlace her fingers within his, holding his hand. It took Iruka by surprise because Faith was not the touching type and he knew how hard it was for her to even do something as simple as that, so he just stood there and held her hand back smiling at her while they waited on Master Jiraiya to finish his exam.

_"Well Jiraiya, What do you think, Do you have any ideas as to what they are?" _asked Tsunade who was becoming impatient with how long it was taking.

_"Hmm, One thing I know for sure is...That she has one hell of a rack and that ass, Oh man Iruka my boy, You're such a lucky bastard!"_ Jiraiya then let out a loud roar of a laugh until Naruto throw his empty pudding cup at his Master's head before he came up and flat out punched him in the gut:_"Dammit Pervy Sage, That is Iruka Sensei's wife you are talking about, which means she is off limits to perverted ass...Now answer Grandma Tsunade so that we can be done with this and I can go back to sleep!"_

_"Alright, Geez can't even take a joke..." _Jiraiya rubbed his stomach before he continued on becoming more serious:

_" Fine then my answer is No Tsunade, I have never seen these symbols before but some of them do have elemental attributes to them but only slightly...If I had to make a guess, it some kind of ancient magic unknown to the Shinobi world and since she originally came from the Land of Steel which is a high Mage territory that could very well be true and we may never know what they were meant for or why they were forced onto this girl...I will say one thing though, The way that they are placed was purposely done because they run in some kind of pattern, Whoever done this to her knew exactly what they were doing."_

Faith let go of Iruka's hand and had moved behind him when Jiraiya let out his laugh trying to hide herself because he was freaking her out which didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi Hatake, He appeared beside Faith handing her Iruka's old shirt before saying:_"That's just how Master Jiraiya is, Don't let it get to you...He really loves women in all their forms, However I do think both of you can get dressed now." _

He didn't have to tell ether one of them twice they quickly throw on their clothing as Kakashi keep talking:

_"Naruto, You were right there is something else to this visit...Which is why we came in the middle of the night as we did...This couldn't wait, You three need to to be aware that there has been a prison break...A few dozen inmates took out the guards and fled, We believe the leader of this little riot to be none other then your old nemesis Mizuki, which means that you Iruka and you Naruto will have to be extra careful until all of this is solved...I have no doubts that Mizuki will be wanting to seek revenge on one of you, if not both."_

No one said anything after Kakashi was finished, Naruto and Iruka just kept looking at one another because they knew Kakashi had to of been right, Mizuki was not the type of man to let something go and after the way things ended when he tried to trick Naruto into stealing a forbidden scroll, he would no doubt have something planned for them. It was Faith who broke the silence by simply saying one word:_"Bears."_

Every set of eyes in that room looked at her at the same time like she was insane until she walked over to the kitchen countertop and picked up the Bride and Groom teddy bears Naruto gave her and Iruka for their wedding gift. Faith hold them up by their paws for everyone to see. The Groom bear was intact but the entire midsection of the Bride bear was ripped to shreds and the stuffing was falling out.

_"FAITH, DROP THOSE DAMN BEARS RIGHT NOW!" _demanded Lady Tsunade just as a sizzlingly sound could be heard coming out of the Groom teddy bear in her left hand. She throw both bears up in the air more out of fear from being yelled at like that and before she knew what was happening Kakashi Hatake was tackling her to the ground covering her over with his own body, behind them the wedding teddy bears blow up in a small yet powerful explosion taking out part of the Umino's roof and Naruto's floor and burying Kakashi and Faith in the process.

_"Paper Bombs...Someone was definitely in here tonight besides us...I knew I sensed something off... That's why I came in the way that I did, in order to scope things out...He was probably already in here when I was until Faith headbutted me giving him the perfect chance to make his escape unnoticed." _tried to reason Master Jiraiya while Iruka and Naruto want to work digging out Kakashi and Faith. Tsunade on the other hand was catching up the ANBU who showed up after hearing the explosion from their hiding places outside the Umino's apartment complex where they were still assigned to watch over Faith.

_"THIS HAS GOTTA BE THAT ASSHOLE MIZUKI'S DOING...TRYING TO KILL MY SENSEI LIKE THAT...I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I'M GONNA MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" _yelled out a furious Naruto Uzumaki as he pulled out his other Sensei Kakashi out of the rubble.

Iruka got to Faith right afterwards, Luckily nether one of them were seriously hurt just a few cuts and bruises here and there but you wouldn't know that with the way Iruka was holding on to his wife refusing to let her go even with her shoving him trying to free herself.

Once everything was cleaned up, Tsunade, The ANBU and Jiraiya took their leave. However due to what happened Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake refused to leave the Uminos and ended up staying overnight, Naruto taking Iruka's room and Kakashi taking the extra bedroom. Iruka slept on the floor next to Faith in the living room. Hardly any of them would have a peaceful sleep because they all knew this was just the start of things to come.


End file.
